Bleeding Love Life Lies
by Amy Moore
Summary: A minha vida mudou drasticamente. O que antes era apenas fantasia, agora é total realidade. E eu não sei como vou acabar nessa história. Posso morrer a qualquer momento. Só o que não posso é vê-lo morrer. Isso seria pior do a morte em si.
1. Prólogo: You Leave Me Crying

**Bleeding Love Life Lies**

_Por Amy Moore_

_****_

**Gênero: **Romance, Aventura, Ficção.

**Classificação:** 15 anos (Linguagem inapropriada).

Quase todas as personagens e fatos são de autoria de J. K. Rowling. Apenas uma personagem é de minha autoria, e eu acrescentei fatos que não existem na história original.

**N/A¹: **Essa é a minha primeira fanfic. Fiquei meio preocupada com como me sairia, e espero ter me saído bem. Foi meio difícil pegar as personagens de J. K. Rowling e trabalhar com elas sem modificá-las — eu espero que isso não tenha acontecido. Espero que gostem. Boa leitura!

****

**Prólogo**

_You Leave Me Crying_

O quão longe eu vou por amor?

Eu me fazia essa pergunta constantemente. Mas eu mesma não sabia responder.

Enquanto eu o observava partir, deixando-me para trás, arrasada, eu sabia que eu iria bem longe por ele. Que eu seria capaz de dar a minha vida para vê-lo bem. Feliz. _Vivo_.

Eu só não sabia se ele faria o mesmo por mim.

Enquanto as lágrimas rolavam por meu rosto, olhei para Harry e vi que ele também me olhava. Seus olhos expressavam o mesmo que os meus.

A dor.

— Tudo vai ficar bem — eu lhe disse. — Só não sei quando.


	2. Capítulo 1: Segredo Revelado

**Capítulo 1**

Segredo Revelado

Eu não consigo entender porque tenho que gastar tanto tempo me arrumando para ir a uma festa de aniversário. Eu não pedi para ser debutante (obrigada, mamãe). Só faço isso porque Bruna é minha amiga, quase uma irmã. Ok, ok, vai ter fotógrafos registrando o momento, mas eu realmente preciso perder 6 horas de meu dia em um salão de beleza, só porque minha mãe acha que isso é necessário para eu estar "apresentável"?

Eu não mereço.

Como já deve ter ficado bem claro, eu tinha uma festa para ir nesta noite. Há seis horas estou sentada numa cadeira no salão de beleza de minha exagerada mãe. Ela fechou o salão neste dia só para poder cuidar de mim. Ela e suas amigas/funcionárias trabalhavam em mim até agora.

— Seu cabelo é muito bonito — dissera Beth, um tempo atrás.

Começaram a discutir os tons que mais combinariam comigo.

Yupi!

— Ah, ela é linda — disse Maria, como se encerrasse o assunto. — Cláudia, sua filha é uma garota e tanto. Linda, inteligente...

Revirei os olhos, ignorando o que provavelmente eram grandes mentiras, e peguei meu exemplar de Harry Potter e as Relíqueas da Morte, me preparando para mergulhar profundamente no mundo da magia. O mundo que eu tanto amava.

_Pena que magia não existe_, pensei amargamente.

Eu estava na parte em que Harry, Rony e Hermione são descobertos em Gringotes quando senti minha garganta arder. Só Deus sabe a última vez que eu bebi qualquer líquido. Olhei ao meu redor, esperando ver Maria e Beth para pedir a uma delas que pegassem um copo d'água para mim, mas não as vi.

— Onde estão Maria e Beth? — perguntei a minha mãe.

— Elas foram embora há pouco — respondeu.

— Hum.

Nossa. Quanta atenção dei a elas.

— Por quê?

— Ah, nada, eu ia pedir água...

— Desculpe, querida, mas não posso pegar agora. — Seu tom de voz encerrava o assunto.

Olhei vagamente para um dos cantos do salão, onde havia uma pequena geladeira. Eu estava com sede... horas e horas sem beber água! Mas nem podia levantar. Eu sabia que ali dentro havia uma lata de coca-cola, bem gelada... Tão perto, porém tão distante...

Sorrindo de um jeito idiota, me imaginei com uma varinha em mãos, murmurando o encantamento que traria a coca-cola até mim. E, para completar a minha idiotice e infantilidade, pensei no dito encantamento:

_Accio coca-cola!_

De olhos arregalados, observei a porta da geladeira se abrir e bater na parece com um baque surdo e a lata voar pelo lugar e bater na minha face. Tudo isso num segundo. A porta da geladeira jazia aberta, como que para provar que a lata de coca-cola havia saído de lá.

— Ai! — exclamei, tocando meu nariz, logo percebendo que ele estava sangrando.

— Deus do céu, que foi isso? — Minha mãe por pouco não derrubou a chapinha no chão.

— Eu não sei — eu disse, limpando o sangue que escorria de meu nariz, ignorando a dor.

Ela levou alguns minutos para se recompor, mas logo voltou a alisar meu cabelo.

— Depois eu limpo isso.

_Eu estou louca_, pensei comigo mesma_. Ando pensando demais em Harry Potter... olha só como eu estou, imaginando coisas!_

Só que não tinha como eu ter imaginado aquilo. A dor, o sangue... E minha mãe também percebeu, ela também viu. Como posso ter imaginado?

Não encontrei uma explicação.

Minha mãe quase surtou quando viu o machucado no meu rosto. Mais uma vez, lotou minha face de maquiagem.

A festa foi super legal, mas eu passei a maior parte do tempo me concentrando em não cair de cara no chão. O que se passara naquela tarde não saía de minha mente. Era tão intrigante... que eu não conseguia esquecer. E quando eu saí da festa, isso só havia piorado. Tornara-se uma espécie de necessidade minha saber se era loucura ou realidade.

— Boa noite, mãe — eu disse e fechei a porta de meu quarto, acendendo a luz logo depois.

Sentei em minha cama, ainda naquele vestido rosa e enorme de debutante e tirei os incômodos sapatos de salto agulha. Não podia mais esperar.

Estendi minha mão, olhando para o celular sobre a escrivaninha. Respirei fundo.

_Accio celular_, pensei.

O celular estava em minha mão estendida quando eu olhei para ela.

— Meu Deus! — exclamei, alto o suficiente para que minha mãe ouvisse, e isso fez com que eu me calasse.

Eu não sabia o que pensar.

Pasma, eu me levantei e caminhei até o meu armário. Tirei o meu pijama de lá, peguei uma toalha limpa e fui para o banheiro.

Enquanto a água caía sobre meu corpo, as únicas coisas que eu conseguia pensar eram esses estranhos acontecimentos. Quase adormeci de pé, e logo tratei de sair do box e me secar.

Já vestida e limpa, voltei para o meu quarto pouco iluminado. A única iluminação vinha do pequeno abajur em minha mesa-de-cabeceira, que jogava uma delicada luz azul pelo meu quarto. Vagarosamente, caminhei até a janela. A noite estava consideravelmente bela, se levarmos em conta que era o mês de julho. Dava para ver a bela lua cheia sorrir para mim. Debrucei-me para apreciar a beleza, respirando profundamente o cheiro da noite.

E então, alguma coisa me jogou de costas no chão e um grito agudo e profundo escapou de minha boca.

Assustada, olhei para a coisa que batera em meu rosto e me fizera cair. Se antes eu tinha me assustado, imagine o meu pavor quando eu percebi que era...

Uma coruja. Isso aí. Preparem a camisa de força, pois sua amiga aqui precisa. E muito.

Esperei que minha mãe aparecesse ali, mas não Graças aos céus.

Quando me recuperei do susto, olhei para a pequena coruja, que me olhava com aqueles olhos amarelos e inteligentes com curiosidade. Não me surpreendi ao ver que havia um bilhete preso a perna da ave. Tratei de puxá-lo.

Ao abrir, deparei-me com uma caligrafia fina e inclinada, que era totalmente desconhecida.

****

_Cara Srta. Gabriela Muniz,_

_ Gostaria muito de conversar pessoalmente com a sua pessoa. Temos assuntos importantes a tratar. Creio que a essa altura senhorita já saiba quem eu sou e de que quero falar-lhe._

_Cordialmente,_

_Alvo Dumbledore_.

_Ps: mande a resposta por essa mesma coruja, por favor. Aguardo-a imediatamente._

****

— Dumbledore?!

Pasma? Era uma palavra pequena em dimensões para especificar o que eu sentia. Era tão surreal! Eu, lendo um bilhete escrito por Dumbledore, enviado através de uma coruja! Deus, se eu não estou louca...

Peguei sem demora um caderno e uma caneta e tratei de escrever uma resposta.

****

_Caro Sr. Dumbledore,_

_ Eu sei quem o senhor é e aguardo ansiosamente sua visita. Como estou de férias, o senhor pode vir a minha casa quando lhe for conveniente. Estarei aqui para recebê-lo._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Gabriela Muniz._

****

Dobrei o bilhete cuidadosamente e coloquei-o preso a perna da coruja. Ela levantou voo e desapareceu na escuridão da noite.

Dormir me pareceu uma missão quase impossível. A cada vez que eu fechava meus olhos, as mesmas palavras me vinham a mente.

_Eu sou uma bruxa_.

Antes que eu conseguisse fechar os meus olhos, o sol espreitava pela janela. Eu não conseguiria dormir, mesmo estando cansada, e sabia disso. Assim sendo, me levantei e fiz minha higiene pessoal e,quando terminei, resolvi limpar a casa. Não tinha nada para fazer e minha mãe merecia descansar neste domingo. Além de tudo, eu estava muito inquieta.

Só quando acabei toda a limpeza, meus pais acordaram e, juntos, foram preparar o café da manhã.

Estava sentando a mesa já posta, sentindo o cheiro delicioso das panquecas, quando ouvi alguém bater a porta. Corri para atender.

Olhei para a figura alta, de nariz torto, óculos meia-lua, cabelos e barbas prateados e longos, com vestes roxas, chamativas e incomuns. O sorriso que ele me dava era simpático. Seus olhos me avaliavam com curiosidade.

— Sr. Dumbledore! — exclamei, em português. Seu sorriso se alargou para mim.

— Olá, Srta. Muniz. — Ele também falava comigo em português, com um leve sotaque britânico.

— Gabriela — corrigi,

— Gabriela — disse, ainda sorrindo.

Olhei-o por um momento, me perguntando se isso era real. Dumbledore, o personagem de minha historia favorita, o personagem que eu tanto admirava... Era real. Estava bem diante de meus olhos.

E eu aqui parada, sem reação.

— Oh, perdoe a minha falta de educação, senhor — pedi, corando. — Entre, por favor, e sinta-se a vontade. — Afastei-me para dar passagem. Ele sorriu e entrou, dizendo.

— É muita gentileza sua, Gabriela.

Meus pais chegaram neste exato momento e encararam Dumbledore. Minha mãe provavelmente se lembraria dele — eu assisto muito aos filmes do Harry Potter e minha mãe já os viu uma vez ou outra. Mas o choque é inevitável.

— O senhor nos acompanha no café-da-manhã? — perguntei a Dumbledore.

— Ah, não há essa necessidade — disse o meu visitante, olhando a casa com curiosidade. — Mas certamente uma bebida cairia bem. Um suco, talvez.

De repente, uma ideia me veio a cabeça. E eu pensei:

_Por que não_?

"Vi" a jarra com suco e os copos na cozinha. Tudo o que eu tive que fazer depois foi pensar no que eu queria que acontecesse com a jarra.

E aconteceu.

A jarra e os quatro copos apareceram e ficaram planando no ar. Minha mãe e meu pai ficaram espantados — oh! — e Dumbledore apenas riu.

— Fascinante! — disse.

— Vamos para a sala, onde poderemos conversar mais a vontade. — Dei as costas aos três e fui para a sala, com os copos flutuando atrás de mim. Os três me seguiram.

Sentei-me na poltrona e cruzei minhas pernas. Meus pais compartilharam o sofá e Dumbledore sentou-se na poltrona defronte a minha. Com um olhar para a jarra de suco e para os copos, fiz com que os copos se enchessem e fossem a cada uma das pessoas presentes na sala, incluindo a mim. Dumbledore aceitou o copo sorrindo, os olhos azuis muito penetrantes brilhando em aprovação.

— Fascinante — repetiu, admirando o copo. Na verdade, estava admirado com minhas capacidades mágicas.

— Com essa maravilhosa demonstração — ele indicou o suco, com a mão, que agora eu percebia, estava carbonizada (o anel de Gunt, a horcrux que ele destruiu) —, concluo que você já sabe do que se trata minha visita. Ou ao menos sabe parte do motivo.

Assenti.

— Estou aqui para responder as suas perguntas. E eu sei que você tem muitas.

Então, ele me olhou nos olhos e eu entendi o que Harry queria dizer quando tinha a sensação de ser radiografado. E eu não duvidava que Dumbledore tinha essa capacidade.

— Senhor... — Eu queria muito fazer aquela pergunta, mas não queria parecer insolente ou impertinente. — Eu sou uma aberração — eu disse por fim. Não era isso o que eu queria, mas...

— Oh, minha jovem, não diga isso — pediu.

— Mas... Eu tenho 16 anos, senhor. É extremamente tarde para que a magia se manifeste... Além disso, senhor, a menos que eu esteja enganada, os meus poderes não são comuns. Os outros bruxos não podem fazer magia sem varinha como eu posso.

— Não, não está enganada — confirmou. — E quanto a manifestação mágica… A magia provavelmente se mostrou presente, porém, de uma maneira tão sutil que você pode não ter percebido.

— Não, senhor — insisti. — A magia não se manifestou de maneira alguma. Só descobri meus poderes porque realizei um feitiço.

Expliquei a ele o que houvera no dia anterior.

— Intrigante — comentou Dumbledore.

— Sou uma aberração.

Ele riu.

— Mas é claro que não, srta. Gabriela. Não entendo porque pensa desta maneira.

— Ninguém tem poderes como os meus, senhor — eu disse, só então percebendo o quão verdadeiras minhas palavras eram.

— Você tem que ver isso como uma dádiva — disse Dumbledore, seus olhinhos azuis brilhando. — Esse dom que você tem... é uma dádiva.

Eu sabia que não adiantava questionar o que Dumbledore dizia. De qualquer forma, eu não tinha que me preocupar com isso agora. Não com as perguntas que eu precisava fazer. Não com as coisas que eu precisava saber.

— Senhor... eu não quero ser invasiva, mas... pelo que sei, eu deveria ter ido a Hogwarts há seis anos... A menos que eu não vá, é claro.

— Você esta certa; você deveria ter ido há seis anos, mas eu não deixei você ir.

Choquei. Não, sério, era pra eu ter estudado em Hogwarts desde os meus onze anos, mas... Dumbledore não deixou. Simples assim.

Não, não é simples. Ele deve ter um motivo muito bom realmente bom...

— Por que, senhor?

— Oh, minha doce jovem, creio que a senhorita talvez os saiba. Faça um esforço.

Dumbledore e seus enigmas. Eu mereço.

Contudo, eu sabia a resposta. Sabia e entendia perfeitamente. Era tão óbvio.

— Voldemort — eu disse apenas. Minha expressão era sombria.

— Você não tem medo de Lord Voldemort? — Dumbledore me olhou por cima dos óculos em forma de meia-lua e seu chapéu pontiagudo se inclinou para frente. Pensei no que ele disse.

— Não — eu disse. — Não tenho medo dele. Sei quem é e do que é capaz, mas... não consigo sentir medo.

Dumbledore sorriu, satisfeito.

— Bom. Muito bom.

— Mas e agora? Eu vou a Hogwarts?

Dumbledore levantou a cabeça, me olhando e eu me senti radiografada novamente. Ele tomou ar, se preparando para responder, enquanto eu aguardava ansiosamente.

— Certamente.

Não posso verbalizar a emoção que eu senti. Deus do céu, _eu_ em _Hogwarts_. Mas... caramba! Eu aos dezessete numa turma com pessoas com onze.

Legal.

— Nossa — murmurei, desatenta.

— Sim, senhorita? — Dumbledore com certeza sabia que havia outro motivo por trás de minha palavra. Dumbledore era Dumbledore, no fim das contas. Sempre sábio.

— Eu... vou estudar junto com os alunos do primeiro ano — afirmei. — Nossa.

Dumbledore riu.

— Não, não, não — disse. — Você vai estudar com os alunos do sexto ano, srta. Gabriela.

_Wow._

— Professor... o Harry está em que ano?

Dumbledore sorriu de um jeito misterioso.

— Sexto.

Oh, my God.

— Senhor... Meu Deus, esse ano... o senhor...

— Eu sei, Gabriela. Tão bem quanto você.

Eu estava pasma.

— O senhor...

— Eu já li os livros, Gabriela.

A frieza com que ele falava... O sexto livro da série é o que ele morre! A mão negra, carbonizada... Eu devia ter percebido! Então, ele estava me levando para o mundo dele — que agora também era _meu_ mundo — pra ajudar a todos.

— Professor — eu disse. — Eu vou ter que impedir.

Ele sabia do que eu estava falando, e não disse nada.

— Lamento informar, mas _eu _não deixarei. Vou alterar sua memória, antes de qualquer coisa, Gabriela. Tenho que preservar você.

Era como se meus pais nem estivessem ali.

— Não, professor. Por favor...

— Terei de voltar para Londres esta noite — disse, ignorando-me —; tenho assuntos a tratar com Harry.

— Ah — eu disse, recordando. — O profº Slughorn. — Dumbledore sorriu, assentindo.

— Exato. Terei de ir, mas voltarei para conduzi-la até o Caldeirão Furado. De lá, a senhorita pode ir até o Beco Diagonal, a Gringotes e a King's Cross.

— Certo.

— Aqui está a sua lista de materiais. Não se esqueça de ir a Gringotes.

— Ok.

Dumbledore se pôs de pé, olhou ao redor da sala e disse:

— É uma bela casa.

— Obrigada. — Sorri.

Com um aceno da varinha, vi quando os exemplares de Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe e Harry Potter e as Relíqueas da Morte voaram escada abaixo, assim como os DVDs dos filmes. Eles desapareceram no ar e eu fitei onde eles desapareceram com desespero.

— É necessário — disse Dumbledore. — E agora...

— Espere! — Eu quase gritei. — Deixe-me dar adeus a estas memórias.

Fechei os olhos, pesando no final de Relíqueas da Morte. Em Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione e seus filhos.

— Ao menos o final será feliz.

Dumbledore sorriu.

— O amor supera tudo. Até mesmo a maldade.

Mais um acena da varinha e eu não lembrava o que aconteceria de hoje em diante. Lembrava do profº Slughorn mas não sabia porque Dumbledore precisava dele.

— Bem, tenho de ir, srta. Gabriela. Esteja pronta no dia 27, às três da tarde.

— Estarei.

— Neste caso...

— Eu o acompanho até a porta.

Levantei-me chamando meus pais, e fomos para o hall de entrada. Dumbledore já esperava na soleira da porta aberta.

— Foi um prazer tê-lo aqui, professor. — Eu sorri.

— Digo o mesmo. — Ele retribuiu o sorriso. — Foi um prazer estar em sua companhia.

Ele já se virava para partir, quando se virou e disse.

— A propósito, srta. Gabriela, controle sua magia. O ministério não pode saber o que você faz, mas...

— É sempre bom ter cuidado — completei. Dumbledore assentiu.

— Até breve.

— Até.

E, com um estalo, ele aparatou para longe, deixando meus pais pasmos e eu em êxtase.

_Eu vou para Hogwarts._


	3. Capítulo 2: Protego!

**Capítulo 2**

Protego!

Meu malão estava pronto, minha mãe já se conformara que eu viajaria para fora do país — mais precisamente, ela se conformara com o fato de que eu era uma bruxa e que estava indo estudar magia — e eu aguardava Dumbledore no hall de entrada da casa de meus pais, inquieta. Assim que ele chegou, me despedi de minha família e os deixei chorando. Eu não podia chorar; era meu sonho sendo realizado.

Eu estava feliz demais, embora fosse sentir falta de minha família.

— Professor? — perguntei enquanto caminhávamos para um lugar seguro para aparatar. Era uma tarde ensolarada, tipicamente brasileira, e havia pessoas nas ruas. Trouxas. Eles encaravam o excêntrico senhor que caminhava ao lado de uma jovem aparentemente normal. Mas só aparentemente.

— Sim?

— Por que meus poderes são... assim? — questionei. Eu realmente queria a resposta para esta pergunta em particular. Eu não conseguia entender por que motivo eu tinha esse tipo de poder, se ninguém mais tinha. Não havia nada de especial em mim. Eu era uma simples nascida trouxa, sem descendência bruxa, assim como Hermione. Mas por que eu não tinha poderes normais, como os de Hermione?

Dumbledore mirou o horizonte pensativamente.

— É uma boa pergunta — disse. — Gostaria de poder respondê-la. Mas por que você acha que são assim?

Dumbledore. Sempre querendo nos ver achando respostas para tudo — mesmo quando não fazemos ideia de qual poderia ser a resposta.

— Não faço a menor ideia — eu disse. — É tudo muito irreal... difícil de aceitar.

— Compreendo.

— Há restrições a minha magia? — perguntei. — Há algum feitiço que eu não possa executar?

— Isso é você quem vai me responder — disse Dumbledore.

O silêncio caiu sobre nós e logo estávamos aparatando, sob a sombra de uma velha árvore, longe dos olhares curiosos e assustados dos trouxas que nos rodeavam. E eu estava senda guiada, é claro.

O Caldeirão Furado não era diferente do que eu imaginara. Nem o Beco Diagonal, diga-se de passagem. Dumbledore disse que um auror viria me buscar para me conduzir a Hogwarts no dia de aula. E eu esperaria ansiosamente por este dia.

Acordei muito feliz. Era o dia em que eu — finalmente — iria a Hogwarts. Passei o dia todo impaciente, olhando pela janela de minuto a minuto, esperando o dito auror aparecer. E eu fiquei ainda mais nervosa e ansiosa quando vi que o auror mandado por Dumbledore estava ficando atrasado. Olhava em meu relógio de pulso a cada minuto, não ma agüentando mais de tanta ansiedade.

Ele já estava 10 minutos atrasado.

_O banquete de boas-vindas já deve ter começado. E eu aqui_.

Eu andava de um lado para o outro no pequeno quarto do Caldeirão Furado, com minhas vestes bruxas de Hogwarts (lindas), quando o auror que me era desconhecido finalmente chegou. 30 minutos atrasado. Perfeito.

Nós aparatamos até Hogsmead (o povoado era mais perfeito do que eu tinha imaginado). Caminhamos até o castelo (caramba, o castelo é muito maior que nos filmes, se é que isso é possível). Minhas coisas provavelmente já estavam lá, me aguardando.

Não irei descrever o castelo ou suas proteções porque todos já devem conhecer. Se não, procure no Google (ha-ha).

Eu podia ouvir a voz de Dumbledore vinda do salão principal, que parecis estar vazio, tamanho era o silencioso respeito com que aguardavam que seu diretor dissesse tudo o que tinha a dizer. Contudo, eu sabia perfeitamente bem que o salão estava completamente apinhado de gente.

— Agora... As boas-vindas aos alunos novos; bom retorno aos alunos antigos! Mais um ano de muita educação mágica aguarda a todos...

Neste exato momento, Filch, o zelador, chegou perto de mim sem que eu o percebesse e empurrou as grandes portas para o salão principal antes que eu pudesse impedi-lo. As portas fizeram bastante ruído ao se abrirem.

É, eu não mereço.

Meu sangue desapareceu. Caramba, que mico monstruoso foi esse?! Dumbledore estava discursando e _eu_ interrompi o discurso! _Todos_ no salão se viraram para ver a menina com pele clara, de cabelos escuros, com os olhos da mesma cor querendo saltar das órbitas, tamanho era o pavor, que combinava com a expressão no rosto.

Silêncio. Foi o que se seguiu.

— Já não era sem tempo! — disse Dumbledore com um sorriso caloroso. — Pensei que não viria mais...

Eu procurei minha voz, juro que procurei. Mas não tinha como encontrá-la: centenas de bruxos e bruxas estavam _me encarando_.

— Profª Mcgonagall, a senhora poderia fazer a gentileza de buscar o Chapéu Seletor? — pediu gentilmente o profº Dumbledore.

Era o que faltava para os ouvintes ávidos. O salão inteiro disparou em burburinhos, todos claramente comentando sobre mim. Eu os entendia perfeitamente. Dava para ver que eu era velha demais para ser uma aluna do primeiro ano. O sangue voltou ao meu rosto, queimando sob a pele e me deixando feito um pimentão.

Que vergonha.

Logo a profª Mcgonagall entrou no salão com o Chapéu. Ela olhou para mim, claramente me incitando a ir até ela. Foi o que fiz. Caminhei pelo corredor entre as mesas da Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa, sabendo que cada olhar estava em mim. Procurei por Harry e seus amigos com os olhos, enquanto caminhava, mas não os encontrei. Contudo, ao olhar para a mesa da Sonserina num relance repentino, a primeira pessoa que vi foi Draco Malfoy.

O próprio.

Ele olhava para mim fixamente, seus olhos cinza fitando-me com curiosidade. Desviei meus olhos, meu coração mais acelerado ainda e quase corri até a profª Mcgonagall.

_Deus do céu. Que menino mais..._

Ela colocou Chapéu Seletor em minha cabeça e ele soltou uma exclamação:

— Ah! — Eu me assustei. — Ah, você deve estar brincando. Como um velho chapéu pode descansar desse jeito?!

Eu fiz uma careta.

— Ora, vamos ver — disse o chapéu. — Difícil, muito difícil. Uma mente nada má... tem talento. É corajosa... mas onde vou colocá-la?

Eu já ouvira algo parecidíssimo antes vir deste mesmo chapéu. Ah, você sabe... Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal.

— Sonserina seria uma ótima opção.

Tá, isso já esta ficando ridículo.

— Não quero ir para a Sonserina — eu disse em voz alta, confiante. Pude ouvir murmúrios de desaprovação vindos da mesa da Casa que eu rejeitara. E pude ver Malfoy arqueando a sobrancelha, incrédulo.

— Bem, se não quer ir para a Sonserina, então vai ser...

Pausa dramática.

— Grifinória!

A mesa citada aplaudiu e a profª Mcgonagall tirou o chapéu da minha cabeça, sorrindo orgulhosamente. Afinal, esta era a Casa dela, a Casa que ela dirigia.

Caminhei até onde sentaria com meus novos colegas pelos próximos tempos. Logo encontrei Harry e Rony com meus olhos — eles são lindos demais — e depois vi Hermione. Ela também é muito bela, mas _sorry_, eu não gosto de ficar admirando a beleza feminina.

— Hey! — disse Simas, para mim. — Sente-se aqui! — E empurrou Harry para o lado. Eu ri.

— Tem algum problema? — perguntei a Harry. Ele gaguejou ao me olhar.

— Não, claro que não.

Gina me fuzilou com o olhar. Tentei não rir. Era extremamente engraçado ver seus ciúmes. Para ela, eu era só uma estranha intrometida. O que ela não sabia era o quanto eu sabia sobre sua vida.

— Oi — eu disse para ela e para os outros. — Eu me chamo Gabriela. Gabriela Muniz.

— Simas Finnigan — ele se apressou em dizer.

— Neville Longbotton.

— Luna Lovegood.

— Hermione Granger.

— Rony Weasley.

— Gina Weasley.

— Harry Potter.

Acompanhei com o olhar cada pessoa conforme falavam os nomes. Eu já saberia dizer quem eles eram, mas eu sabia que eles iriam achar que eu era um ET se eu chegasse falando tudo o que eu sabia sobre eles. Eu tinha que tentar ser _normal_.

Meus olhos pararam em Harry e ele ficou me olhando com aqueles olhos muito verdes. Eu não sabia o que eu via em sua expressão — eu só admirava a beleza. Só parei de olhá-lo quando Dumbledore voltou a falar.

— O Sr. Filch, nosso zelador, me pediu para avisar que estão banidos...

Ele continuou discursando, e eu prestei atenção. Quando ele acabou (se despedindo), todos começaram a sair do salão e eu fiz o mesmo, seguindo aqueles com quem havia falado.

— Você não é meio velha para estar no primeiro ano? — Simas quis saber.

Eu ri. Havia muita gente prestando atenção em mim. Percebi que eu seria meio que uma novidade por um tempo.

— Estou no sexto ano, Simas — eu disse. Quando vi sua expressão, acrescentei, acenando com a mão, dando pouco crédito ao assunto. — Longa historia.

Não surpreendentemente, todos cochicharam ao ouvir isso, menos os que me acompanhavam. Talvez fosse demais para eles falar de mim na minha frente.

Pelo menos isso.

Vi Harry, Rony e Hermione se afastarem e logo lembrei o que se passara com Harry no trem. O que Malfoy lhe fizera.

Eu senti algo estranho, que nada tinha a ver com essa lembrança. Era algo totalmente diferente. Uma sensação... de que algo estava para acontecer comigo. Então, instintivamente, me virei, e vi Pansy Parkinson com a varinha apontada para mim. Agi também por instinto ao erguer a mão para ela, como se pudesse impedi-la.

_Protego_! Pensei.

Vários furúnculos estouraram na face garota.

Então era isso o que ela faria comigo. O meu feitiço escudo fez com que o feitiço dela se voltasse contra ela. _Todos_ estavam nos olhando.

— Como ela fez aquilo?

— Ela estava sem varinha!

— Sem varinha?!

Eu estava paralisada, sem saber o que fazer

E tinha revelado meu único e maior segredo.


	4. Capítulo 3: Chegada a Hogwarts

**Capítulo 3**

Chegada a Hogwarts

Os alunos estavam meio em choque, observando a aberração (eu) que derrubara a Parkinson e fizera seu próprio feitiço voltar-se contra ela, isso tudo sem varinha. Não pararam de cochichar até Dumbledore chegar ao local onde estávamos e fazer as pessoas tentarem disfarçar sua curiosidade.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — Dumbledore quis saber.

Pansy Parkinson se levantou.

— Essa louca me atacou! Essa aberração!

_Oooh, ela já sabe o que eu sou_, pensei amargamente.

Dumbledore olhou pra mim, radiografando como sempre, e seus olhos me questionavam.

— Usei _protego_, professor — eu disse numa voz calma, quase entediada. Não era assim que eu me sentia, mas ninguém precisava saber disso. — Virei de costas e vi a varinha na minha direção. Foi um impulso que salvou meu rosto.

Dumbledore sabia que eu não estava mentindo.

— Entendo.

— Mentira! — Parkinson gritou. — Mentirosa! Você me atacou, sua sonsa-

Ao ver o olhar que eu lancei para ela, Pansy se interrompeu. O silêncio era singular.

— Sonsa? — eu perguntei num tom de voz afiado. Uma maldição não faria mal a ninguém.

— Gabriela. — O tom de voz de Dumbledore era de aviso.

Por que ele tinha que saber o que eu pretendia? Droga!

— Venha, srta. Parkinson. — Dumbledore a guiava para a ala hospitalar. Olhou ao seu redor, e vendo todos ainda parados, disse: — Vão para os seus quartos. Você também, srta. Muniz. Todos devemos descansar para o dia de amanhã.

Fiz isso. Corri para a torre da Grifinória (é, eu já sabia onde ficava) e entrei no salão comunal. Felizmente, a Mulher Gorda me deixou entrar sem senha. Isso não é normal: aposto que ela viu o que se passara lá embaixo e queria saber mais sobre o assunto — logo, pensava que esta era uma maneira de me amolecer.

Sentei numa poltrona daquele "já conhecido" lugar. Logo os outros grifinorianos foram chegando, sempre me observando, sem nem se preocupar em disfarçar. Mal pestanejavam. Alguns até se aglomeravam só para me encarar. Ignorei a todos, mas logo entrou um que eu não podia ignorar. Ou melhor, entraram _dois_ que eu jamais poderia ignorar.

Harry Potter.

Rony Weasley.

Eles eram tão lindos, meu Deus!

Harry chegou, sentou-se perto de mim, e logo Rony fez o mesmo. Afinal, era ali que eles sempre se sentavam juntos; eu era a intrusa. Hermione sentou-se no braço da poltrona em que eu estava.

O salão inteiro parecia observar.

Deus, o que foi que eu fiz?

— Olha, eu não quero ser intrometido, mas tenho que perguntar... Como você fez aquilo? — Rony estava vermelho, envergonhado.

Lancei um olhar fulminante às pessoas que bisbilhotavam e elas começaram a procurar o que fazer. _Algumas_ delas, na verdade.

— Olha, Ron, eu não posso contar agora... Mas na hora certa vocês vão saber. E _só _vocês.

Neste momento, a minha coruja, Edwin, chegou. (É, eu tenho uma coruja e também uma varinha de mogno, bem flexível, 28 cm, com pêlo de unicórnio). Ele trazia um recado para mim. Acariciei suas penas negras e ele logo se foi, certamente para o corujal. Abri o recado.

****

_Cara srta. Gabriela,_

_Gostaria de vê-la ainda hoje, se possível. Temos assuntos pendentes de extrema importância._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Alvo Dumbledore._

_P.S.: Gosto de Sapos de Chocolate._

****

Dobrando o pedaço de papel entre meus dedos, eu sorri. Olhei para os três a minha frente.

— Tenho que resolver umas coisinhas. Vocês podem vir comigo?

Os três se entreolharam e ficaram de pé. Posso apostar que estavam curiosos e não queriam perder a oportunidade de saber algo sobre _a estranha novata_.

Saímos juntos do salão comunal sob olhares curiosos. Éramos o grupo mais interessante: a Aberração, o Eleito e seus amigos.

Caminhei com eles para longe do retrato da mulher gorda e parei repentinamente na escada da torre. Certamente não nos ouviriam.

— Eu não preciso de varinha para fazer magia — eu disse. Eles haviam parado atrás de mim, de modo que não podiam ver meu rosto.

— Como assim? — Rony me fez encará-lo, puxando minha mão. Não achei assim tão ruim quanto deveria.

— Shh! — fizeram Harry e Hermione. Rony quase gritara.

— Eu não sei bem... — eu disse. — Eu só fiz o feitiço convocatório... conjurei uma jarra de suco e alguns copos numa outra vez e agora esse de proteção. Todos sem varinha. Na verdade, eu nunca usei a minha varinha.

— Mas como? Como você pode fazer isso? — Rony quis saber.

— Olha, Ron... — Olhei para Hermione. Vi que ela não gostava muito do modo como eu falava o nome de Ronald. — Ronald. Eu não sei o que posso contar a vocês. Foi Dumbledore quem me mandou aquele bilhete, e quer me ver agora. Já que vou até lá, perguntarei se posso dividir mais com vocês. Eu realmente quero que vocês saibam de tudo o que eu sei. _Tudo_.

— Mas você deve realmente perguntar ao Dumbledore — disse Hermione.

— Eu vou — afirmei. — Mas... Hermione?

— Sim?

— Eu vou precisar de sua ajuda... Com as matérias e tudo o mais. Sei que você é a aluna mais inteligente do nosso ano... Posso contar com sua ajuda? Isto é, se não for atrapalhar...

Ela corou.

— Pode.

— Obrigada. — Eu a abracei. Ouvi Rony murmurar "bem que podíamos ser abraçados também" no ouvido de Harry. Eu ri.

— Ouvi isso — informei, abraçando Rony. Ele ficou imediatamente vermelho como um tomate. Depois, me virei para Harry e o abracei também.

_Oh, céus. Eu abracei Harry Potter!_ Com esse pensamento em mente, corri para o sétimo andar, passei pela gárgula, depois de murmurar a senha (sapos de chocolate), e subi pela escada em espiral. Eu já sabia onde ficava a sala de Dumbledore.

Apesar de jamais ter andado pelo castelo, eu o conhecia muito bem. Incrivelmente, ele era igual ao que J. K. Rowling descrevia em suas historias. E eu estou vivendo em uma delas.

Isso é tão... perfeito!

Dumbledore aguardava-me sentado em sua cadeira, com os braços sobre a mesa. Os dedos estavam entrelaçados sob o queixo de uma forma muito pensativa. Seus muitos objetos estavam dispostos pelo lugar como nos filmes. Além de Dumbledore, estavam lá profª Mcgonagall, profº Snape, profº Flitwick, profª Sprout, Profª Trilawney, Hagrid (outro professor, mas... não tem como me acostumar a chamá-lo de professor ou senhor!) e o profº Slughorn. Todos me observavam com extrema atenção.

— Oh, olá Gabriela.

— Olá, profª Dumbledore. Olá, professores.

Eles todos me cumprimentaram. Até mesmo Snape.

— Só por curiosidade... por que acha que a srta. Parkinson tentou amaldiçoá-la? — perguntou Dumbledore, repentinamente.

Dei de ombros.

— Não faço ideia, senhor. Sinceramente.

_Não tenho culpa se ela é uma vaca louca com problemas mentais_.

Por um momento, achei que Dumbledore sabia o que eu havia pensado, pois ele fez uma expressão de desagrado. Somente eu pareci perceber.

— Muito bem — disse. — Chamei você aqui para dizer que todos os professores estão dispostos a colaborar com a sua educação, dando aulas extras para que você preste N.O.M.'s até as férias. Tenho certeza que você será capaz de tirar "ótimo" em todas as N.O.M.'s. — A expressão de Dumbledore era difícil de decifrar.

Eu fiquei ruborizada.

— Eu... obrigada, professor, mas não acho que eu chegue a tanto... Nem Hermione Granger conseguiu isso em cinco anos de estudo de magia...

Dumbledore sorriu. Pude ver a profª Minerva fazer o mesmo. Devia ser um orgulho ter alunos como os dela. Aposto que era isso que ela pensava toda vez que ouvia elogios aos alunos de sua Casa.

— Não se subestime.

Ficamos num silêncio que me deixou constrangida.

— Você quer me perguntar alguma coisa. — Isso obviamente não foi uma pergunta. Eu assenti mesmo assim.

— Quero saber o quanto eu posso falar sobre mim, senhor — eu disse. — Todos querem saber...

— E você está disposta a contar a todos a verdade? — perguntou Dumbledore, cortando-me. Isso era incomum. — Quer mesmo que todos saibam?

— Não — respondi prontamente. — Só os meus amigos.

Dumbledore sorriu.

— E posso presumir que seus amigos são Harry, a srta. Granger e o sr. Weasley. Estou certo?

Eu sorri e assenti.

— Não vejo problema em eles saberem da verdade.

Eu já sabia que seria essa a resposta de Dumbledore. Afinal, ele adorava Harry e isso não era segredo para ninguém.

— Obrigada.

— Não precisa agradecer — disse Dumbledore. — Está tarde e você pode se retirar. Só queria que soubesse que deve se dedicar muito aos estudos... Amanhã, a profª Minerva Mcgonagall passará seus horários juntamente com os de seus colegas, como é costume em Hogwarts. Boa noite.

— Boa noite a todos — eu disse, já me virando para sair. Todos murmuraram "noite".

Saí da sala e desci a escada em espiral correndo. Os corredores eram sombrios e assustadores a luz do fogo e estavam vazios a essa hora da noite, a não ser por um fantasma ou outro. Todos os alunos já estavam em suas camas, ou nos salões comunais. Até dei de cara com Pirraça. Felizmente, ele não me atormentou, e eu continuei a andar. Eu devia estar com sorte; segundo Harry, pirraça é extremamente insuportável.

Eu ainda estava no sétimo andar, virando num corredor distraidamente, pensando em tudo o que acontecera hoje. Estava tão distraída que acabei por esbarrar numa pessoa que passava por ali. Doeu. Provavelmente, aquilo ficaria roxo pela manhã. Olhei para a pessoa, já corada pelo constrangimento, murmurando meus pedidos de desculpa incoerentes, mas logo me calei ao ver quem era.

Ele estava parado a alguns passos de mim, com um olhar de quem queria me matar, ou pelo menos me torturar. Não me surpreendi ao ver quem era.

Draco Malfoy.


	5. Capítulo 4: Ignorância

**Capítulo 4**

Ignorância

— Ah, vê se olha por onde anda, idiota! — Draco Malfoy berrou para mim, me olhando daquele jeito extremamente arrogante. Eu corei.

— Desculpa! Céus, perdoe-me...

— Como ousa falar comigo? — Ele me olhou com desprezo. Ah, isso me estressou. E você nem sabe como.

— Simples. Eu "ouso" — fiz aspas no ar — falar com você porque meus pais me deram educação. Diferentemente de você. Não falaria se eu não tivesse esbarrado em você por acidente. Então, não se ache a última bolacha do pacote, querido.

— Acha que seus pais _trouxas _são melhores que os meus? — Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Antes trouxas que Comensais da Morte — deixei escapar. Sabia que tinha sido um baita erro. Como, por Deus, uma aluna nova pode saber quem são os pais de uma pessoa que ela nem deveria conhecer e o que eles fazem? Eu podia ser mais burra?

Que saco.

— O que disse? — A expressão dele era furiosa. Mais ainda, na verdade.

— Todos lêem O Profeta Diário — improvisei. — Ora, Malfoy, faça-me o favor. Você acha que ter sangue puro quer dizer tudo? Acha mesmo?

Ele riu.

— Claro, sujeitinha de sangue ruim.

Pensei que não ia me incomodar com isso, mas me irritou. Não era uma ofença muito grande, mas era uma ofença. Meti a mão na cara dele. Estilo trouxa, mas melhor que lançar um vada nele, né?

— Sua... — Ele pôs a mão nas vestes para puxar a varinha. E eu perdi de vez a razão.

— _Petrificus Totalus_!

Ele imediatamente ficou congelado. Seus olhos me miravam com pavor, agora. Só que isso não me deixou feliz. Eu queria estar em igualdade. Não era legal ter uma pessoa que nem podia se mover... que graça tem brigar assim? O libertei do feitiço e ele tentou fugir, mas eu o empurrei de costas na parede, usando as mãos. Ele me encarava, dividido entre o medo e o ódio. Aproximei-me até estarmos quase tocando nossos narizes.

— Você é um filho da mãe de um marrento, sabia? Foi um acidente. Eu _só_ esbarrei em você, ok? Não foi por mal. De hoje em diante, eu vou ficar a metros de distância de você, não vou nem dividir o mesmo ambiente, se possível. Mas espero que não venha mexer comigo, Malfoy, ou ai teremos contas a acertar.

Furiosa, soltei-o num movimento brusco, e ele não tirava os olhos de mim. Ficamos nos encarando.

— Gabriela?

Pulei quase meio metro ao me virar para encarar quem me chamara.

— Harry — eu disse.

— Ora, ora, se não é o santo Potter — Malfoy zombou. — Está doendo muito o seu nariz, Potter?

Segurei-me para não socar esse filho de mãe!

— Harry, vamos embora — eu disse. — O ar aqui me sufoca.

Ele olhou para Malfoy e depois para mim, assentindo. Coloquei a mão em seu ombro e nos voltamos para o salão comunal.

— Ele é asqueroso — disse Hermione quando acabei de contar tudo o que acontecera. A expressão em seu rosto era semelhante a que ela fez quando socou a cara do Malfoy no terceiro ano. — Isso não foi nada comparado ao que ele vai falar a você de agora em diante, sempre que tiver uma oportunidade.

— Eu sei que ele pode ser bem mais desagradável — eu disse. Minha voz era baixa e rouca de raiva.

— Como? — Ela quis saber.

Respirei fundo e contei a eles dos livros de Harry Potter, que existiam no mundo dos trouxas. Hermione parecia desconfortável. Eu podia adivinhar o que se passava em sua mente. Livros cuja existência ela desconhecia? Ainda mais livros que eram de uma escritora de seu país? Parecia improvável aos olhos dela.

— Mas... eu nunca ouvi falar destes livros — disse Hermione.

— Eu os tenho comigo, só os cinco primeiros. Os outros... estão com Dumbledore.

— Por quê? — Rony quis saber.

— Ele não quer que eu saiba o que vai acontecer. Até alterou minha memória.

Entregamo-nos a uma discussão sobre só possíveis acontecimentos que eu não mais lembrava e depois fomos dormir.

No dia seguinte, nós fomos tomar café da manhã juntos, depois de Harry me contar suas suspeitas com relação a Malfoy. Só que eu não conseguia lembrar se ele estava certo ou errado. Todavia, apostava na primeira opção.

A profª Mcgonagall distribuiu os horários para os outros alunos e só no fim veio falar comigo. Todos no salão principal pareciam observar a cena. Isso já estava se tornando normal, mas não menos irritante.

— Bem, vejamos, srta. Muniz... Conversei com o profº Dumbledore a seu respeito. Ele me disse que você poderia cursar qualquer aula, por ora, uma vez que terá de prestar os N.O.M.'s.

Assenti.

— O que pretende fazer? — perguntou.

— Poções, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Feitiços, Transfiguração, História da Magia, Astronomia, Herbologia... — eu disse. Percebi um brilho em seus olhos quando citei a matéria que ela ministrava.

— Gosta de Transfiguração? — perguntou.

— Estou bastante ansiosa para aprender a transfigurar — eu disse, com um sorriso franco no rosto.

Ela sorriu, realmente parecendo satisfeita.

— Bem, então... — Com um aceno da varinha sobre o pergaminho, ela fez meu horário. — Aqui está o seu horário. Ah, e abaixo são suas aulas extras, de reposição. Dumbledore pediu-nos que lhe ensinássemos tudo. Vejo que você estará sobrecarregada por algum tempo.

— Compreendo.

— Até logo. — Ela sorriu gentilmente mais uma vez para mim antes de se retirar. Eu retribuí e logo analisei curiosamente meu horário.

Minha primeira aula era Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com Sonserina. E com o profº Snape. Eu estava ansiosa por esta aula.

Eu, Harry e Rony caminhamos até a sala de aula e encontramos Hermione do lado de fora.

— A profª de Runas passou tantos deveres!

— Que pena — bocejou Rony.

— Espere para ver — disse ela com raiva. — Aposto como o Snape também vai passar um montão.

O dito cujo apareceu na porta da sala.

— Para dentro — disse, me encarando. Devolvi com um olhar amistoso, que não foi bem recebido.

Eu me divertia com a situação.

O tema da aula era Feitiços Mudos. Tudo se passava exatamente como eu lera no livro, o sexto (cujo nome eu era incapaz de lembrar). Contudo, assim que eu vivia um momento que fora registrado no livro, eu recuperava essa memória. E, como no livro, Snape perguntava, Hermione respondia... e Malfoy ria. Fuzilei-o com o olhar e ele ficou sério, encarando a mesa para evitar meu olhar. Acho que eu colocava medo nesse arrogantezinho filho de uma mãe.

Os alunos se separaram em duplas e eu fiquei para trás, sem companhia. Neville pediu para se juntar a Hermione, então nem fui para perto dela. Harry e Rony estavam juntos, então eu fiquei de lado, sabe? Até Snape olhar para mim.

— Draco? — Ele chamou, sem tirar os olhos de mim. Seu rosto expressava algo como uma piada interna. — Você enfeitiçará a srta. Muniz.

_Eu mereço_, pensei. _Eu mereço_.

Malfoy veio até mim com cara de nojo. Ignorei-o totalmente, fingindo interesse pelas minhas unhas. Não esperava que ele fizesse o feitiço não-verbal tão rapidamente, mas ele logo me enfeitiçou. Ou melhor, amaldiçoou. Quando levantei o olhar, vi seus lábios se mexendo. O filho de uma égua murmurou o feitiço.

— _Estupefaça_!

Eu voei pela sala, derrubando várias cadeiras e mesas. O feitiço não foi muito forte, mas foi forte o bastante. Com um dor dos infernos em todo o corpo, eu me levantei, puta da vida. Meus olhos encontraram os dele, que riam para mim, em harmonia com sua expressão facial.

Levantei a varinha, já sentindo o calor do ódio se apossar de mim.

****

**N/A: **Gente... estou meio nervosa; primeira fic, sabe como é... Please, deixem reviews e não só elogiem! Críticas construtivas serão bem aceitas... Thanks!

Agradecimentos:

**Dheinefer:** Ah, obrigada pelo review, fofa... Que bom que você gostou dos acontecimentos da história! Garanto que daqui pra frente tem muito mais que isso... bjs, linda!

**Sally: **Sério que você sentiu pena da Parkinson? Beeem, vamos ver se você não muda de opinião daqui até o fim da história... Assim que der, vou estar postando... bjs, gata!

Bem meninas, aqui está, mais dois caps pra vocês! Bjs, até logo...


	6. Capítulo 5: Primeiras Aulas

**Capítulo 5**

Primeiras aulas

— Seu... — Eu não completei a frase, mas nem precisava. Minha expressão dizia absolutamente tudo.

— Srta. Muniz — Snape disse, em tom de aviso.

Olhei para ele. Não, na verdade, eu o fuzilei com o olhar.

— Isso não teria acontecido se tivesse usado o feitiço escudo — disse ele, como justificativa para o que aquele maldito sonserino tinha feito comigo. Maldito. — Não é culpa dele que a senhorita não tenha capacidade para se defender.

Minha boca se abriu num "O" de reprovação e espanto. Irritei-me.

— Tudo bem, professor. Enfeitice-me o senhor, então.

Ele semicerrou os olhos para mim. Parecia não entender o meu tom de desafio, mas sabia que eu tinha a capacidade que ele dizia que eu não tinha. Com certeza, Dumbledore já lhe falara sobre minhas habilidades.

Preparei a varinha, com o cenho franzido, assim como os lábios. Snape logo lançou seu poderoso feitiço estuporante não-verbal, que ricocheteou em meu feitiço escudo — não-verbal — e voltou para ele. Eu não tinha percebido que estava tão determinada, até que a força de meu escudo o jogou para trás com uma força arrebatadora, fazendo-o cair ao chão. E, detalhe, levando muito mais mesas do que eu levei consigo.

Sem alterar a expressão, fui até ele e peguei em sua mão, puxando-o para cima. Ele ficou de pé, sem nunca tirar os olhos de mim. Não sabia como interpretar a sua expressão.

— Meu feitiço falado é mais forte — eu disse. Pretendia falar num tom de voz que só ele ouvisse, mas a raiva era tamanha que os que estavam por perto arfaram; claramente tinham escutado. — Sinto muito, professor — eu disse, mais alto, a raiva ainda evidente. — Devia ter feito isso com o feitiço de Malfoy. — Tudo o que ele fez foi me dar as costas e ir atormentar Harry e Rony. E Harry ganhou uma detenção.

— Muito bem, Malfoy. Use o feitiço que quiser. Pode ate berrar o feitiço, se quiser. Dessa vez, meu escudo estará aqui. — Eu ri, sem humor algum.

Perdi a noção de quantas vezes ele caiu. Pelo menos ele sentiria muito mais dor do que eu depois. Mwaha-ha-ha.

Quando a aula chegou ao fim, fomos todos para o intervalo. Eu estava meio aérea, e percebi distraidamente que Harry, Rony e Hermione falavam de um bilhete de Dumbledore, sobre as aulas de Harry.

Então, eu me lembrei do que se tratavam as aulas.

Perguntei-me se eu deveria ter acesso a essas lembranças bloqueadas pro magia, por mais que eu estivesse vivendo o momento em questão. Terá sido o feitiço de Dumbledore demasiado fraco? Os meus poderes são fortes o bastante para banir o feitiço dele de minha mente?

Eu não sabia qual hipótese era mais provável, ou se alguma era _provável_.

O tempo passou rapidamente, tanto que logo eu já estava indo para as masmorras com Harry, Rony e Hermione, para a aula de poções com o profº Slughorn. Mais uma vez, a memória voltou a minha mente. Tudo foi acontecendo exatamente como eu me lembrava. O que mudou foi que eu fuzilei Draco com o olhar quando o vi caçoar de Hermione.

Esse garoto me da nos nervos.

Li atentamente as instruções umas 5 vezes antes de começar a fazer a poção. Afinal de contas, essa era a primeira vez que eu faria uma coisa dessas — e já começava logo por uma difícil, a poção do morto-vivo. Eu esperava sinceramente que o caldeirão não explodisse ou coisa assim. Eu _tinha_ de ser a pior da sala — incontestavelmente.

No fim, surpreendentemente acabei sendo a segunda melhor. Harry foi o melhor (graças ao livro do estranho Príncipe Mestiço, pessoa que eu não conseguia me lembrar quem era) e eu fui quase bem. Minha poção ficou lilás — que não era a cor da poção (ela deveria ficar transparente —, porém foi melhor que a de Hermione, que acabou púrpura. Admito que eu fiz umas mudanças na receita — rezando para não ver explosões — que deram certo, perfeitamente. Hermione não gostou muito disso, mas ficou mais brava com Harry.

Eu demorei a arrumar meu material, e os outros foram na frente.

— A senhorita foi muito bem, realmente muito bem — comentou profº Slughorn uma vez mais.

— Obrigada.

— Já havia preparado poções antes?

— Não, não. Essa foi a primeira vez — confessei.

— Oho! Então é um talento nato!

Corei.

— Acho que foi sorte... e atenção...

— E ainda por cima é modesta!

Sai da sala sob o olhar ressentido de Malfoy. Eu até podia imaginar o que ele estava pensando.

"_Como a sangue ruim pode receber mais atenção que _eu_?_"

Harry tinha sua primeira aula com Dumbledore nesta noite — não era bem uma aula; Dumbledore lhe mostraria sua teoria de horcruxes. E eu tinha aula extra com Snape.

Não gostei muito desta última parte.

Quando olhei no meu relógio de pulso pela oitava vez em trinta minutos, eram sete horas. Peguei os materiais relacionados à aula de artes das trevas do primeiro ano e fui para a sua sala, que ficava nas masmorras. Respirei fundo, bati a porta e entrei.

— Com licença.

Snape levantou a cabeça e seus olhos frios encontraram os meus com desprezo. Ele estava lendo um grosso e empoeirado livro que, quando o fechou, soltou uma espessa nuvem de poeira. Era claro que o diretor da Sonserina não ia com a minha cara, porque:

1º= Sou nascida trouxa;

2º= Sou amiga de Harry;

3º= Sou da Grifinória;

4º= Dumbledore gosta de mim e

5º= Sou novidade na escola.

O que ele não sabia era que, se ele estava disposto a me tratar mal, eu estava disposta a tratá-lo muito bem.

E isso o deixaria puto da vida.

— Sente-se — disse secamente. Eu obedeci e coloquei meu sorriso mais doce no rosto.

_Até que isso pode ser divertido_, pensei.

— Professor, muito obrigada por se dispor a me dar essas aulas. — Ele semicerrou os olhos para mim em resposta. — Nem posso dizer como estou grata.

Ele se pôs de pé, rígido, e empertigou-se.

— Não _precisa_ me agradecer. Você não estria aqui se dependesse de minha vontade.

Uuh. Nossa. Isso é o que eu chamo de _fora_.

— Mas eu estou aqui. — Meu sorriso se alargou. — Obrigada.

Pela expressão dele, percebi que ele seria capaz de me lançar um _vada_ a qualquer momento.

— Vamos à aula.

Duas horas e meia depois, eu estava voltando à torre da Grifinória, exausta. Passei pelo retrato da mulher gorda e encontrei o salão praticamente vazio, a não ser por Harry, Rony e Hermione que me aguardavam.

Perguntei a Harry como fora sua aula, embora já soubesse perfeitamente bem o que se passara. Ele contou tudo e eu ouvi atenciosamente.

— Mas e você, como foi com o Snape? — ele quis saber.

Eu sorri.

— Foi hilário. Nossa, acho que foi por pouco que ele não me amaldiçoou.

Harry e Rony riram, mas Hermione não pareceu aprovar.

— Ele falava comigo do mesmo jeito que fala com Harry, sabe, só que eu não ficava tão irritada quanto Harry. Eu agia cada vez com mais educação e isso deixou ele furioso. — Eu ri. — Você devia experimentar isso, Harry. Ele ficou mais irritado do que você pode imaginar. E o melhor: ele não podia me fazer nada! O que explicaria as pessoas? "Ela está sendo educada demais?" Ele simplesmente ficou de mãos atadas.

Ficamos os quatro conversando por um instante, e depois fomos dormir.

Esse tinha sido só o meu primeiro dia de aulas em Hogwarts.

* * *

**N/A:** Gente, qualquer erro, qualquer coisa, please, me avisem! Bleeding Love Life Lies é a minha primeiríssima fiction e isso me deixa nervosa... nunca sei se está bom o suficiente.

Reviews?


	7. Capítulo 6: Eventos Inesperados

**Capítulo 6**

Eventos inesperados.

Harry tinha marcado o teste de quadribol para hoje. Eu estava animada; nunca havia visto um jogo desse esporte.

Assisti ao teste, rindo ao ver Hermione enfeitiçar o garoto que queria ser goleiro, Mclaggen, para dar a Rony o posto.

Quando os testes acabaram, eu desci da arquibancada para o campo. Eu estava sentada ao lado dos sonserinos e eles me davam nos nervos. Quem em sã consciência aguenta ficar ao lado de um bando de arrogantes? Achei melhor me juntar a Harry, Rony e Hermione antes que eu perdesse de vez a cabeça.

— Parabéns, Ron. — Eu o abracei. Hermione franziu o cenho. Teria que explicar a ela que eu o amava... apenas como amigo. Mas confesso que era engraçado ver o ciúme em seu rosto. Ai. Esqueça que eu disse isso, que maldade a minha. — Harry, ótimas escolhas! — Eu o abracei também, meu coração acelerado. Eu adorava _demais _este garoto.

— Será que você é boa em vôo como é em feitiços não-verbais? — perguntou Harry, olhando-me de um jeito especulativo. Eu sorri.

— Duvido — eu disse. — Eu sei que não sou tão boa assim; nunca sequer encostei um dedo numa vassoura.

— Eu também não sabia voar — disse ele. — E eu...

— Harry, você voava numa vassoura de brinquedo aos 2 anos de idade — eu disse. — Não me compare com você.

Demorou uns 2 segundos para eu perceber que tinha dito besteira.

— Ops.

— _O quê_? — Harry estava pasmo.

Eu dei uma gargalhada.

— Hei, eu estava só brincando — eu disse, nervosa. — Só brincando.

Concentrei-me em um pedaço de linha que largava do tecido de minha roupa para que ele não visse o pânico em meu rosto. Isso ele só descobriria... no ano que vem! Eu não _devia_ me lembrar disso.

Não _mesmo_. O que estava acontecendo comigo?

— Vem aqui. — Ele me ignorou, ou talvez estivesse se divertindo com meu pânico, achando que era por causa da vassoura. Também era, na verdade. Puxou-me pela mão e me entregou a _firebolt_.

— Não, Harry. — Eu me assustei. — Eu não sei...

Ele me ensinou a manusear a vassoura e logo eu estava no ar. Surpreendentemente, eu fui extremamente bem, veloz, com meus cabelos soltos ondulando suavemente atrás de mim. Eu voava com certa elegância, até que a vassoura parou abruptamente e me lançou no ar.

Assim, do nada.

Segurei firmemente no cabo e deixei um grito agudo escapar de meus lábios ressecados pelo frio. Eu estava pendurada no ar, e a vassoura se sacudia, tentando me derrubar de qualquer maneira, numa violência incomensurável. Olhei para o chão, que estava extremamente longe de meus pés, e soltei minhas mãos num átimo, antes que eu tivesse tempo para pensar na distância entre meus pés e o chão sólido e estável.

La embaixo, pude ouvir muitas pessoas gritando. Todos esperavam que eu caísse e que virasse pasta de Gabriela. Com um olhar para a arquibancada, vi quem me amaldiçoava.

Pansy Parkinson.

Enquanto eu caía livremente, a raiva se apossou de mim.

_Aresto_ _Momentum_, pensei.

Fiquei paralisada no ar, meus pés a um metro do chão. Meu olhar estava fixo em Parkinson, numa careta que evidentemente mostrava o _que _eu queria fazer a ela. Retirei meu feitiço, e meus pés tocaram o chão com leveza, e eu podia jurar, com graça. Mal estava de pé, a salvo no chão firme, caminhei até onde Pansy estava, na arquibancada, rodeada pelos merdas dos sonserinos. Puxei a varinha de minhas vestes.

— Vadia... — murmurei por entre os dentes.

Ela puxou a varinha das vestes também e já se preparava para me amaldiçoar.

— _Cruc_...

— _Silencio_! — bradei. Bufei, cética, encarando o animal sagrado da Índia a minha frente. — Você ainda ousa usar uma maldição imperdoável em mim, sua vaca?!

Concentrei-me de uma maneira que nunca havia feito antes, para lançar meu feitiço com toda a força que meus poderes tinham.

— _Estupefaça_!

A garota voou muito longe, e tombou pesadamente, desacordada, num dos degraus da arquibancada.

_Bem feito_!

E então, de repente, eu também estava voando. Não demorou muito, e eu bati em alguma coisa sólida, levando-a comigo ao chão. Seja lá o que for, amorteceu minha queda.

Cara, essa doeu.

Virei-me para ver em que (ou quem) eu esbarrara, só para levar um choque.

Embaixo de meu corpo dolorido e provavelmente machucado, estava Draco Malfoy, desacordado, e havia um profundo corte em sua cabeça, que deixava o sangue fluir livremente.


	8. Capítulo 7: O Estranho No Corredor

**Capítulo 7**

O Estranho No Corredor

— Oh, meu Deus, Malfoy?! — Não pude deixar de exclamar.

Em desespero, coloquei-me de pé. Eu não sabia bem o que fazer; minha mente estava confusa, dando voltas.

_Ok_, disse a mim mesma (não em voz alta, pelo amor...), como a louca que eu sou. _Tenho de levá-lo a ala hospitalar_.

Com esse pensamento em mente, fiz com que seu corpo inerte flutuasse ao meu lado enquanto eu corria para a dita ala hospitalar. Assim que cheguei lá, tratei colocá-lo numa das macas, a mais próxima. Madame Pomfrey olhou alarmada para o enfermo, e depois para mim.

— O que houve?

— Eu o machuquei — eu disse, arfante, sem fôlego. Tinha corrido feito louca. — Não por magia.

— Certo.

Ela conjurou um patrono — cuja forma eu não vi, tamanho era meu desespero — que provavelmente chamaria alguém para lidar com a situação. Outros dois se juntaram ao primeiro.

Madame Pomfrey começou a cuidar dos ferimentos de Draco. Eu fiquei enjoada com o sangue (é, eu sou fresca como a mãe do Draco e não suporto ver sangue), mas não conseguia desviar os olhos do rosto anormalmente pálido e ensangüentado de Malfoy. Meio que me sentia culpada — eu nunca havia machucado ninguém. Não desta maneira.

Meu Deus, como ele era lindo quando não falava idiotices! Ok, esqueça que eu um dia disse isso. Finja que _jamais_ leu isto.

Fiquei olhando sua expressão calma com um aperto no peito. Ele não teve culpa, não desta vez. Ele não merecia estar ali. _Eu_ não merecia. Quem devia estar ali era Pansy Parkinson. Passei meus dedos na pele lisa e gélida do rosto de Draco.

A chegada de três pessoas interrompeu meus devaneios. Olhei para ver quem eram, afastando minha mão do rosto do garoto. Dumbledore, Mcgonagall e Snape. _Claro_, quem mais poderia ser? Eu estava encrencada, muito encrencada.

Dumbledore olhou para Draco, depois para mim. Seus olhos eram perturbados. Acho que Dumbledore já devia estar se perguntando se foi uma boa ideia me trazer para Hogwarts. Desde que eu cheguei, não faço outra coisa senão causar problemas.

E sempre com os sonserinos.

Mas, falando francamente, que culpa eu tenho? São sempre _eles_ quem em provocam. Sempre.

— O que houve aqui, Gabriela?

— Posso imaginar o que houve — disse Snape em sua voz fria como gelo. — Essa garota jamais gostou de Malfoy. Aposto que o machucou propositalmente.

Eu o fitei inexpressivamente. Esse viado professor sempre tinha que lançar seu veneno.

— Severus — alertou Dumbledore. Ele, mais que qualquer um, acreditava que eu seria incapaz de machucar alguém. Ok, tem muita gente aqui que também acredita nisso, mas...

Vamos ver por quanto tempo.

— Eu jamais machucaria uma pessoa por maldade — eu disse, olhando firmemente nos olhos de Snape. Dei alguns passos para que meu rosto ficasse a centímetros do dele. — Eu não sou uma pessoa má. E _nunca_ serei.

Encaramo-nos por uma fração de minuto, ambos inexpressivos. É claro que por dentro, a coisa era diferente. (eu: seboso; ele: idiota, eu: insuportável; ele: trouxa, eu: br-; ele: pr-. Ok, é aqui que eu paro pra não descer _tanto_ o nível.)

— Explique-me o que se passou — ordenou Dumbledore. Virei-me para poder olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Eu estava no campo de quadribol assistindo a escolha dos integrantes do time da Grifinória e, quando tudo terminou, Harry se ofereceu para me ensinar a voar. Eu estava voando quando algo deu errado. Alguém me derrubou da vassoura. Enquanto eu caía, eu vi que Parkinson, da Sonserina — Meus olhos foram para Snape. — murmurando uma azaração. Eu fui até ela; eu estava furiosa e a xinguei (não pretendo dizer do que, pois não foram palavras descentes). Ela tentou usar a maldição cruciatos em mim e eu a estuporei. Vendo isso, Gregory Goyle me estuporou e eu caí em cima de Malfoy, causando o corte no menino. Foi o que aconteceu.

Os três me encaravam. Mcgonagall estava pasma, Snape desdenhoso e Dumbledore era difícil de interpretar.

Nesse momento, profº Slughorn entrou, carregando Pansy por meio de magia, assim como eu havia feito com Draco. Não estava machucada.

— A senhorita pode me acompanhar? — perguntou Dumbledore.

Minha reação me surpreendeu.

— Mas... — murmurei, e meus olhos dispararam para Malfoy, ainda pálido e desacordado.

Surpreendentemente, Dumbledore sorriu para mim.

— Entendo. — disse, apenas. — Quando o jovem Malfoy acordar, venha me ver e traga boas notícias sobre ele.

Com isso, ele se virou para se retirar. Snape semicerrou os olhos para mim.

— Por que será que todas as suas confusões são relacionadas aos meus alunos? — Snape quis saber. Eu já tinha a resposta na ponta da língua.

— Os sonserinos não podem aceitar o fato de que eu rejeitei a Sonserina pela Grifinoria.

Eu sorri.

Com isso, Snape saiu. Acho que naquele momento, ele estava em um dilema interior: matar ou não matar? Eis a questão.

E a profª Mcgonagall sorriu para mim.

— Evite confusões com os alunos do profº Snape, está bem?

— Farei o que eu puder — eu disse a ela, sorrindo.

Ela foi embora, e eu me sentei numa cadeira ao lado de Malfoy. Eu não devia estar ali. Ele não gostava de mim — muito pelo contrário — e certamente não ficaria grato pela ajuda. Diria que eu era a culpada. Diria tudo o que eu não queria que _ele _dissesse. Mas, mesmo assim, não pude sair. Logo Pansy foi dispensada e madame Pomfrey também saiu. Ficamos apenas eu e ele.

Aos poucos, a cor voltou ao seu rosto, tom por tom, e seus olhos de um lindo tom de cinza se abriram. Eram olhos tão intensos. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos lisos e loiros, tão claros que pareciam prateados e seu olhar encontrou o meu.

— Você esta bem? — perguntei a ele com doçura. Vi a confusão passar em seus olhos. — Você se machucou. Bem, eu o machuquei, na verdade... Graças ao seu amigo Goyle.

Ele não disse nada.

— Sua cabeça esta doendo? — perguntei, preocupada com ele. Não me entenda mal; faria isso por qualquer pessoa. (Ok, menos por Voldemort.)

— E isso _é _da sua conta? — perguntou rudemente Malfoy. Pude sentir a dor e a mágoa passarem por meu rosto. Mas o que eu estava fazendo? Isso_ era_ de se esperar, vindo de um sonserino filho da mãe como ele.

Fiquei olhando em seus olhos acinzentados e rudes por um longo tempo. Senti meus olhos marejarem.

— Que idiota eu sou — eu disse, mais para eu mesma que para ele. — E eu ainda me preocupando com você. Devia ter deixado você sangrar até morrer lá fora; mas não, eu te trouxe. E ainda PERGUNTO se está tudo bem. — As lágrimas saltaram e isso me deixou furiosa. Olhei para o lado, para longe dos olhos dele. Eu não sabia interpretar sua expressão. — Adeus, Malfoy.

Virei-me e corri para longe dele, o mais rápido que pude. Um choro irrompeu de meu peito, e eu ficava cada vez mais furiosa. Eu chorava tanto que não podia enxergar o caminho pelos corredores e estava frustrada por não entender o motivo de estar chorando.

Bati em alguma coisa, que a principio não vi. Podia ser uma parede, uma pessoa, uma estátua... mas devia ser uma pessoa, uma vez que me segurou firmemente, evitando que eu quebrasse a cara no chão. Um soluço escapou de meu peito e, piscando para me livrar das lágrimas, olhei nos olhos do estranho que me segurava.


	9. Capítulo 8: Oscilações de Humor

**Capítulo 8**

Oscilações de Humor

— Wow! Vai com calma, garota!

Eu olhei com expressão assustada para o garoto alto e de cabelos ruivos. Pisquei contra as lágrimas e elas transbordaram, deixando-me reconhecer o garoto a minha frente. Olhei para o lado e vi o menino quase idêntico a ele.

— Fred e George Weasley? — eu perguntei.

— Como você sabe quem somos? — indagou o gêmeo que ainda me segurava.

Olhei para ambos. Sendo meticulosa em minha observação, acabei percebendo uma pequena diferença. Muito sutil e pequena, na verdade. O nariz de um era bem reto, quando o do outro era levemente torto. Este último se manifestou.

— Somos muito populares aqui em Hogwarts — disse ao irmão, como se isso explicasse tudo. Tive que segurar o riso.

— Sou George — disse o que estava me segurando.

— Não, eu sou o George — protestou o outro.

— Cale a boca, Fred!

Enfim, o que me segurara era Fred, e o outro, com o nariz levemente torto era George. Legal, eu posso distingui-los.

— Mas você ainda não disse como sabia quem nós somos — disse Fred.

— Longa historia — eu disse simplesmente. Não estava com ânimo para nada naquele momento; isto é, se você me oferecesse uma metralhadora, eu não me importaria em pegá-la e acabar com a raça de Malfoy. Sei que você provavelmente pensou: "tá, mas não é só lançar um _vada_ nele?" É, mas um _vada_ é bom demais. Sem dor, sem agonia... sem sangue... Entende?

Eu desviei o olhar para o chão antes de voltar a olhar para os gêmeos. Eram tão lindos... muito mais que nos filmes, posso dizer.

Mas _quem_ não era mais bonito que nos filmes por aqui? Até o Hagrid, pelo amor...

— Ok... se não quer dizer como nos conhece, pode nos dizer quem é e o que tem — sugeriu Fred. — Você está triste.

— Sou Gabriela Muniz — eu disse. — E só estou chateada.

— Hmmm. — Ele parecia especulativo.

Com um aceno da varinha, conjurou no ar uma rosa vermelha. Quando ele a estendeu para mim, pude sentir o perfume, tão doce... Eu a peguei, sorrindo. Não me admirava com o que ele fazia; os gêmeos eram assim, brincalhões e gentis.

Rosas eram as minhas flores favoritas — em especial as vermelhas. Mas é claro que eu jamais diria isso a ele. É _claro_.

George se despediu e saiu, murmurando algo como "mamãe", "Rony" e "sabia que Fred não ia perder tempo". Eu sorri e me despedi dele com um beijo no rosto.

— Conte-me o que aconteceu — pediu Fred.

Olhando em seus olhos escuros, porém profundos, eu não tive como ocultar a verdade. Eu contei-lhe tudo detalhadamente.

Fred ficou realmente surpreso com tudo, mas principalmente com o fato de eu fazer magia sem varinha. Havia algumas pessoas andando pelos corredores, e todos nos olhavam com curiosidade. Claro, eu era a aberração e os gêmeos eram os rebeldes que fugiram da escola. Enfim, eu ignorei a todos. Estava sendo muito legal ter Fred ali comigo. No fim, acabei contando como sabia quem ele era. Acho que ele ficou meio que em choque com a revelação.

— Olha, Fred — eu disse, depois de um tempo. — Está sendo muito bom conversar com você, mas eu tenho que ir a sala de Dumbledore.

— Por quê?

Eu contei o que aconteceu com... o filho de uma _boa_ — nah — mãe do Malfoy.

— Caramba... desse jeito, você vai tirar a fama do Harry — comentou Fred, sorrindo. — Você vai se tornar a nova celebridade.

— Eu discordo, Fred. Harry sempre será Harry, e ele é famoso. Apesar de não pedir por isso e preferir mil vezes não ter a fama que tem. Porque sabemos que se ele fosse só um garoto comum, isso significaria que os pais dele estariam vivos.

Ele riu. Era uma risada meio triste; ninguém queria estar no lugar de Harry. Sem família e com um bruxo meio esquizofrênico atrás dele. Isso _não_ é legal.

— Você tem mesmo que ir? — quis saber.

— Tenho, sim.

— Bem, então quando você for a Hogsmeade, me avise... aí eu vou lá te ver.

— Ok. Venha me ver aqui de vez em quando também. — Eu sorri para ele.

— Bem, tchau.

— Tchau.

Com um beijo no rosto, eu o deixei para trás, correndo em direção a sala de Dumbledore.

****

— Com licença, professor.

Eu adentrei a sala de Dumbledore, ainda corada. Certamente, o rosto traía o que eu sentia. Legal. Muito legal — nah.

— Vejo que as coisas com o sr. Malfoy saíram-se muito bem — supôs Dumbledore. A lembrança de Malfoy logo tornou meu humor totalmente sombrio. Causou-me até certa náusea.

— Não, senhor. Malfoy continua o mesmo filho da mãe, idiota e arrogante de sempre. — Minha expressão era grave. Bem, até eu perceber minhas palavras. — Desculpe a linguagem.

— Não se preocupe. Está tudo bem. — Seus olhos pararam na rosa que eu girava entre meus dedos. — Bela flor.

Eu sorri.

— Presente de Fred Weasley.

— Ah. — Esta pequena palavra parecia querer expressar o entendimento dele sobre minha explicação. E eu percebi que ele havia entendido muito mais do que eu explicara.

Após instantes de silêncio, ele sorriu para mim.

— Sente-se, por favor.

Eu me acomodei na cadeira defronte a ele.

— Bem... — começou. — Percebi que a srta. Parkinson tem certos problemas com você.

_Certos?!_ Pensei. Assenti para Dumbledore.

— Bem, ela será punida... como é o certo a ser feito. Contudo, acho injusto punir você e não o farei.

Ah, Dumbledore, é por isso que eu te adoro.

— Obrigada, professor.

— Só quero uma coisa de você.

Eu o encarei, esperando pelo resto.

— Quero que faça companhia ao senhor Malfoy.

Eu o encarei, chocada, me segurando para não dar um piti ali, na frente dele.

* * *

**N/A: **Oie...

Estou ficando desanimada em postar essa fic aqui; não recebo reviews! Mas sou insistente e vou continuar a postar... Até pq, das fics que eu estou escrevendo, essa é a que eu mais amo... *-* HP é um vício!

Reviews?


	10. Capítulo 9: Inadmissível

**Capítulo 9**

Inadmissível

— Não, professor. Prefiro ficar em detenção o resto do ano. — O meu tom de voz era firme, decidido.

Dumbledore me radiografou com o olhar.

— Não entendo. Você é uma garota tão bondosa, afetuosa... Por que viraria as costas ao menino Malfoy?

— Por que ele não merece nenhum esforço de minha parte. — Eu me levantei da cadeira, nervosa demais para olhar para Dumbledore. Caminhei até a janela na parede atrás dele e fitei o horizonte com o cenho franzido, como se estive com raiva dele. — Quando eu estava preocupada com ele, tudo o que ele fez foi me menosprezar.

Virei o rosto, lutando contra a raiva. Por que eu tinha de ser tão sensível? Isso às vezes me irrita seriamente.

— O amor pode amolecer até o mais duro dos corações — disse Dumbledore.

— Até mesmo o de lord Voldemort? — retruquei.

Bem, Voldemort não tem coração, isso é incontestável...

Dumbledore não disse nada.

— Mas professor...

— Você já parou para pensar em porque Malfoy é assim? — Continuei de costas para ele, sem olhá-lo. — Já pensou em suas razões para ser do jeito que é?

Encarei o chão.

— Não.

— Mas eu já.

Eu me virei e o encarei, tentando ler aqueles olhos tão enigmáticos que tornavam a tarefa impossível.

— Mas eu quero suas próprias conclusões, Gabriela — continuou. — Veja isso como uma lição.

— Mas...

— Sem _mas_, por favor, Gabriela. Fique com ele por alguns momentos até que ele se recupere. É só o que peço.

Eu sabia que era inútil discutir. _Sabia_. Por isso, assenti, com uma carranca no rosto. Eu achava isso inadmissível, inaceitável, mas se era isso que eu devia fazer...

Dumbledore sorriu, satisfeito.

— Acompanhe-me. — Ele se levantou.

Eu o segui até a ala hospitalar. Meu maxilar ficou trincado e eu me recusei a olhar para Malfoy. Já ele me encarava abertamente. Qual era a daquele garoto, afinal? Ele me irritava profundamente.

— Como está, sr. Malfoy? — perguntou Dumbledore, educadamente.

— Muito melhor estaria se eu não tivesse sido atacado. — Sempre arrogante.

Ultrajada, eu abri a boca para protestar, mas mudei de ideia a meio caminho. Não valia a pena gastar saliva com gente como ele.

Virei meu rosto, carrancuda, mas pela visão periférica podia ver Malfoy me encarar. Já estava prestes a perguntar se ele tinha perdido alguma coisa _aqui_.

Ficamos em silêncio por um instante, até que a porta se abriu e a profª Sprout entrou com uma aluna da Lufa-Lufa, aparentemente do primeiro ano. Não vi o que ela tinha e logo Madame Pomfrey estava ocupada com ela.

— O que aconteceu foi um lamentável acidente — começou Dumbledore, tentando amolecer Malfoy. Será que eu preciso dizer a ele que Malfoy não o respeitava como eu? Que, diferentemente de mim, Malfoy não faria o que Dumbledore quer só por respeito?

Dei alguns passos para me distanciar e não demonstrar minha raiva.

Então, a porta se abriu num rompante, e os gêmeos Weasley entraram por ela.

Eu encarei Fred com sobressalto e seus olhos sorriram para mim. Depois seu olhar disparou para Dumbledore, depois para Malfoy, para finalmente voltar para mim com uma indagação muda.

— Fred? George? — Franzi o cenho. — O que fazem aqui?

— O Fred aqui se machucou — disse George. Olhei para a mão de Fred, que ele segurava com força com a outra mão. Havia um corte sangrento ali.

— Nossa.

Usando o feitiço convocatório, peguei os curativos, álcool e uma toalha limpa. Assim que segurei tudo, caminhei até Fred e segurei sua mão, ainda sangrando. Eu mal pensava no que estava fazendo.

Todos me encaravam, incluindo Dumbledore — ah, mas madame Pomfrey não tinha como olhar; estava ocupada com a menina da Lufa-Lufa.

— Madame Pomfrey está ocupada — expliquei, desconfortável com os olhares, limpando o ferimento. Fred reclamou quando o álcool atingiu a ferida e eu só sorri, assoprando o ferimento. Com rapidez (e certa agilidade), terminei o curativo.

— Pronto.

Olhei para Fred. Sua expressão era surpresa.

— Vai se tornar uma curandeira do St. Mungus? — George quis saber.

Dei de ombros.

— Não sei.

Fred não tirava os olhos de mim.

— Poxa, obrigado — disse ele.

— Não há de quê — eu sorri, segurando sua mão machucada. Malfoy me olhava com uma expressão que demonstrava incredulidade, nojo e arrogância.

— Tenho de ir para minha sala — disse Dumbledore. Seus olhos perfuraram os meus por cima dos óculos de meia-lua. — Não se esqueça do que conversamos.

Seus olhos me avaliaram.

— Sim, professor. Eu não vou esquecer-me de_ nada_ do que conversamos. — Eu tinha certeza de que ele podia ouvir a ênfase em minha voz.

Dumbledore sorriu para mim e deixou-nos ali.

— Nós também temos que ir, Fred — disse George. — A loja nos espera.

Eu não esperava pela reação de Fred.

— Tchau. — Ele me puxou para um abraço, beijando a minha face. Eu corei.

— Tchau.

Ele me soltou e foi para a porta, onde parou, esperando pelo irmão.

— Tchau, George. — Beijei seu rosto.

— Tchau.

Os meninos desapareceram porta afora e eu me sentei, desatenta, na cadeira ao lado de Malfoy.

— O que você _ainda_ esta fazendo aqui? — Nem me incomodei em olhar para Malfoy.

— Estou esperando Merlim aparecer aqui de saia pra vê-lo dançar La Macarena — eu disse. Quando olhei para ele, sua expressão era confusa. — Vamos fazer o seguinte? Eu finjo que não estou aqui e você finge que um Trasgo montanhês caiu em cima da minha cabeça. Assim, todo mundo fica feliz.

— Imaginar que um trasgo caiu em cima da sua cabeça pode até ser divertido, mas falta muita coisa pra tornar isso real. Por exemplo, eu não estou sentindo o cheiro de sangue ruim exposto. Deveria feder mais que o Trasgo.

Ignorei-o, levantando-me da cadeira, andando pelo lugar, cantando a primeira música que me veio à mente. Que tinha que ser McFLY, é claro.

— I can't believe I've found the girl who turned my life around... She suddenly, came on to me, pinned me down, on the ground... I could have pushed the way but I didn't know what she'd say... And I'm glad I'm not the guy who turned her down...

Malfoy não parava de olhar pra mim. E eu fingia muito bem que estava sozinha em meu quarto, cantando como eu sempre fazia antes de vir pra Hogwarts. Só faltava meu som ligado...

— É tão hilário... Pensei que você fosse ficar com o Potter... Sabe como é, você é a nova "celebridade"...

Eu pude ouvir as aspas na voz.

— E por que eu ficaria com Harry? — me vi perguntando.

— Bem... para vocês dois conseguirem mais atenção, não é? A aluna nova que começou os estudos já no 6º ano... O eleito... casal perfeito!

Balancei minha cabeça, dando pouco crédito, e voltei a cantarolar.

— I cut my social life in two...

— Mas você sai com o weasley! Wow, do eleito ao fracassado.

Numa fúria repentina, eu fui até perto dele e joguei o vaso de flores de sua mesa-de-cabeceira no chão. A porcelana se desfez em mil fragmentos, que se misturaram a água e às margaridas espalhadas pelo chão.

— Ele não é fracassado, Malfoy, muito pelo contrário. O único fracassado aqui é você. Nenhum dos Weasley é.

— Os Malfoy, fracassados? Ha-ha, somente uma trouxa pra dizer isso...

— Já chega, Malfoy. Eu não vou mais aguentar você. Vou ter que pedir desculpas ao Dumbledore, mas não fico nem mais um segundo aqui com você!

Com isso, saí correndo, batendo a porta atrás de mim. Pude ouvir a voz de madame Pomfrey reclamando atrás de mim. Mas não importava. Eu não podia mais admitir que Malfoy pisasse em cima de mim.

Simplesmente _não podia_.


	11. Capítulo 10: Hogsmead

**Capítulo 10**

_Hogsmead_

* * *

Fui para o salão principal, para a refeição. Logo avistei Harry, Rony e Hermione a uma curta distância e segui em direção a eles. Foi quando o profº Slughorn apareceu e iniciou uma conversa com os três. Quando eu me juntei a eles, o professor já havia dito quase tudo o que tinha para dizer:

—... E, naturalmente, gostaria muito que a srta. Granger me desse o prazer de comparecer também. Ah! E a senhorita também, srta. Muniz.

— Ok — eu disse, sem nem saber do que se tratava. Na verdade, eu não estava prestando atenção.

Depois, sem mais, sentei-me a mesa, deixando os três com expressões confusas atrás de mim. O professor nem parecia notar meu comportamento estranho.

Enquanto eu encarava a mesa, podia ouvir Harry, Rony e Hermione conversarem, sentando-se também.

— Ah, eu gostaria que você fosse. Não quero ir sozinha! — Ouvi Hermione dizer a Harry. Magoou-me um pouco o fato de eu também ser _ninguém_ para ela, uma vez que ela disse que ia _sozinha_.

— Duvido que você fique sozinha. Gina provavelmente será convidada — retorquiu Rony.

— Amanda disse que iria — comentou Harry.

— Não conta muito — disse Hermione. Arqueei uma sobrancelha para a mesa. — Duvido que ela saiba do que se trata. — E riu. — Disse que iria, mas a expressão dela... Quer saber? Duvido que ela tenha percebido que concordou com alguma coisa.

Eu olhei para ela.

— Ir para onde? — perguntei.

Ela riu uma vez mais.

— Para a festa do Slughorn.

Eu pestanejei.

— Foi a isso que eu concordei em ir?

— Foi.

Franzi o cenho.

— Ah. Bem, se eu já disse que iria...

— Ufa, ao menos vou ter companhia... — Hermione ainda me olhava e eu só pestanejava para a mesa. — Você esta desatenta — disse Hermione. — Qual é o problema?

Eu suspirei e contei-lhes tudo o que se passara naquele dia. Sobre Malfoy, etc. quando eu acabei, eles começaram a xingá-lo de muitos nomes não-educados. Eu tive que rir.

— Mas você conheceu Fred e George, né? — Rony quis saber. — Fred não parava de perguntar coisas sobre você quando descobriu que você andava com a gente. Na verdade, acho que ele não falou em mais nada que não fosse você.

Eu corei.

— É, eles são bem legais.

Os três se entreolharam, com caras muito sapecas. Eu corei mais ainda e desviei de mim o assunto.

* * *

Voltamos ao salão comunal e o clima ficou pesado. Rony estava bravo por causa da festa de Slughorn e Harry obcecado por Malfoy. Esse assunto em particular me incomodava, e eu mal comentei. Principalmente porque eu sabia que Harry estava certo em suspeitar de Malfoy. E também, eu sabia que Harry _devia _desconfiar de Malfoy, mas não sabia por que ele devia fazer isso. E eu sabia que Dumbledore não queria que eu dividisse isso com os outros (apesar de ele não ter verbalizado). Contudo, as ações de Dumbledore foram muito claras: ele apagou minha memória. Embora ela esteja voltando misteriosamente, ele não queria que as pessoas ao meu redor soubessem o que estava por vir. Ele não queria nem que _eu_ soubesse.

Os garotos foram dormir e eu fiquei só com Hermione. O salão estava cheio e nós conversamos aos sussurros num canto, sentadas no chão ao lado da janela.

— Você conheceu o Fred... mas como?

— Esbarrei com ele no corredor. — Incrível como eu amo esbarrar nas pessoas pelos corredores. — Eu estava chorando... com raiva do Malfoy... Ele tentou me animar.

Eu sorri.

— E?

— Nós conversamos muito... e depois ele se foi.

Ela riu.

— Então... vocês dois...

Eu gargalhei. Muita gente em torno de nós parecia interessado pelo motivo da alegria.

— Eu acabei de conhecê-lo! Bem, ele disse que vai estar em Hogsmeade no dia do passeio...

— Sinto que logo vocês estarão juntos.

— E o Ron? — perguntei e seus olhos se arregalaram.

— Q-q...?

— Hermione, eu sei que você gosta dele. — Ela estava mais vermelha que um tomate. — E então?

Ela me enrolou e mudou de assunto. Mas eu sabia que ela só estava evitando falar sobre isso.

Que ela gosta de Ronald weasley todo mundo sabe.

* * *

Conforme os dias foram passando e eu percebia que Dumbledore aparecia cada vez menos às refeições, comecei a ter de volta algumas lembranças, tipo ele procurando pelas horcruxes de Lord Voldemort.

Eu decidi não contar a ele que estava tendo de volta estas lembranças proibidas — apesar de seu feitiço. Eu queria _mesmo_ me lembrar de tudo o que aconteceria. Queria evitar os problemas... queria ser a solução.

Mas será que eu serviria de alguma coisa no final?

* * *

Já era outubro e nós finalmente teríamos o primeiro passeio do ano a Hogsmeade. Isso significava que eu iria ver Fred.

Legal!

Eu demorei um pouco para descer e, quando o fiz, tive que correr — literalmente — para a fila. Assim que saímos do castelo, eu segurei o braço de Harry. Estava realmente muito frio. Muito frio _mesmo_. Era nessas horas que eu sentia falta do calor brasileiro...

Caminhamos por alguns segundos em silêncio e este foi quebrado por Harry.

— Você e o Malfoy... não se gostam, né? — perguntou, inseguro.

— Ele é um idiota — respondi, simplesmente. — Tive que aguentá-lo nas últimas duas semanas, na ala hospitalar.

— Por causa do acidente?

— É.

— E você nem nos disse nada sobre isso! — exclamou Hermione. — Você não precisava encarar tudo sozinha...

— Eu não queria que vocês estivessem à beira de um ataque cardíaco como eu estou até agora. Seria muita maldade minha pedir que vocês ficassem lá comigo. De qualquer forma, ele não mexe comigo quando eu o ameaço — e isso só acontece quando eu perco de vez a calma.

Uma rajada de vento nos chicoteou. Apertei-me mais ainda ao braço de Harry.

— Dumbledore pediu que eu ficasse lá com ele — continuei. — Não foi uma ordem, mas...

— Você não quer decepcioná-lo — completou Ron.

— Isso mesmo.

Ficamos um tempinho em silêncio. E mais uma vez Harry o quebrou.

— Acho que Malfoy esta aprontando algo — disse Harry. — Acha que ele é um comensal?

A resposta real e sincera seria "sim, ele _é_", mas...

— Não sei.

— Sei que ele é — disse Harry. — Tenho certeza.

A conversa acabou aí, pois chegamos a Dedosdemel e, depois de encontrar o profº Slughorn e receber um novo convite para uma festa, fomos ao Três Vassouras. Eu quase suspirei ao dizer que sim, eu aceitava ir. A última tinha sido um verdadeiro tédio. Ele só queria saber de pessoas grandiosas, com famílias populares e finas... E o que eu tinha de interessante? O fato de ser uma aberração? Argh.

Fiquei alegre ao adentrar o Três Vassouras; Fred estava esperando por mim ali.

— Fred — eu disse, sorrindo, ao vê-lo vir em minha direção.

— E aí, Amanda?

Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, rindo e eu ruborizei. Normal.

— Ok, ok — murmurei ao vê-los segurar o riso. — Vamos, Fred.

Puxei-o para uma mesa e os outros três sentaram-se noutra. Olhei para Fred e percebi que ele me observava com atenção. Sorri, envergonhada e ele disse.

— Você fica linda quando está envergonhada.

Continuei a sorrir feito idiota, sem saber o que dizer.

Passamos um tempão conversando no Três Vassouras. Já fazia um tempo que os outros tinham voltado para Hogwarts. Eu e Fred caminhávamos pela neve, deixando Hogsmeade juntos. Ele resolvera me acompanhar até o castelo e de lá aparatar para o Beco Diagonal.

— Ainda vamos nos ver? — perguntou-me Fred.

— Claro — eu disse. — Tenho certeza de que vamos nos ver durante muito tempo. — Pisquei para ele.

— Vá a minha loja, se puder — disse, animado. — E a minha casa, nas férias.

— Eu vou. Mas me fale dos seus pais — pedi. Eu os conhecia bem... mas fazer o quê, né? Tenho que ser _normal_.

Falamos muito de nossas vidas, até o assunto acabar. Quando enfim chegamos ao castelo, pedi a Fred que ficasse um pouco mais comigo. Ele pareceu gostar da ideia e nós adentramos os terrenos.

Olhei para o castelo, coberto de neve, que mais parecia glacê. Não resisti. Meu lado infantil tomou conta de mim — qual é, acho que eu posso ser uma criança feliz, não? — Aproveitei um momento de distração de Fred e fiz uma bola de neve, só para depois acertá-la em cheio na cabeça do garoto. Soltei uma gargalhada e então começou uma guerra de neve.

Parecíamos loucos correndo pela neve, até que Fred me alcançou e me jogou no chão e caiu por cima de mim.

— Ah, Fred! — Eu ri. Ele me acompanhou.

E de repente o clima mudou.

O modo como ele me olhava nos olhos... Fiquei paralisada, ainda corada e ofegante.

Ele saiu de cima de mim, se pondo de pé e me puxando para junto dele. Seus braços envolveram a minha cintura e os meus o seu pescoço. E então, nossos lábios se tocaram e aos poucos o beijo se aprofundou. Era bom estar com ele, realmente bom.

Minutos depois, eu abri meus olhos e quebrei o beijo, reparando em alguém. Eu não sabia como interpretar sua expressão, ou porque ele estava ali, parado feito um retardado. Mas certamente não parecia estar feliz. Decididamente não.

* * *

**N/A: **Aqui está um novo capítulo!

Estou realmente animada e quero chegar logo ao final da história... Os últimos capítulos são os meus favoritos!

Mas ainda falta muito para o final...

Bem, espero que esteja agradando... De qualquer forma, me deixem **reviews**, por favor, por favor, por favor!!! Não me coloquem só no alerta...

Desde já agradeço...

Bjs

xoxo


	12. Capítulo 11: Relembrar

**Capítulo 11**

_Relembrar_

* * *

Fred me abraçou pela cintura e observou atentamente minha expressão.

— Você parece irritada — comentou. Parecia estar preocupado, ou talvez temesse que eu não tivesse gostado do beijo.

— Esse Malfoy — murmurei. — Ele me dá nos nervos.

Ao perceber meu olhar sobre ele, Malfoy recomeçou seus passos, sem jamais tirar os olhos de nós. Ignorando-o, virei-me para Fred e o beijei com mais entusiasmo que antes.

Ficamos mais um tempo juntos, mas logo ele teve que ir. Despedi-me dele, e fui para a torre da Grifinória, louca para me aquecer.

— Onde você estava? — Harry quis saber, assim que me viu passar pelo buraco do retrato na parede.

— Estava nos terrenos, com Fred — eu disse.

Ele riu.

— Então, você e o meu irmão... — Rony não completou, mas nem precisava.

— É, Ron. Acho que sim.

Percebi muita gente me encarando sem nem se preocupar em disfarçar. Acho que isso significava que eu e Fred seríamos o assunto principal nas semanas seguintes.

* * *

Pelo tom de nossas conversas, percebi que Harry estava cada vez mais obcecado por Malfoy. Como esse assunto em particular me dava nos nervos, eu costumava nada dizer (até porque não havia nada que eu _pudesse_ dizer). Apenas ouvia e comentava ocasionalmente. Rony e Hermione eram céticos; como eram no livro.

Ainda era difícil aceitar que eu fazia parte desse mundo fantástico. Só não sei até quando poderei chamá-lo assim. Afinal, Voldemort estava à solta.

Bom, enfim, Harry me contou o que acontecera com Kátia Bell enquanto voltavam de Hogsmeade naquela tarde. Rapidamente recuperei essas memórias, ficando aflita e ansiosa. Harry notou isso.

— Você está bem? — Ele franziu o cenho, tentando ler minha expressão.

Pestanejei.

— Estou. Só fiquei... surpresa.

Não consegui me concentrar em nossa conversa, então menti que estava com sono e subi para o dormitório.

Faria uma visita a Dumbledore assim que ele voltasse, na segunda-feira. Eu precisava de respostas.

* * *

Segunda-feira chegou. O dia passou num piscar de olhos; eu estava muito focada em minhas dúvidas, e mal percebi o tempo passar. E assim que minhas aulas extras com Snape no final do dia chegaram ao fim, passei pela gárgula no fim do corredor do sétimo andar. Felizmente, Dumbledore estava em sua sala.

— Gabriela? — Ele não esperava me ver ali.

— Oi, professor. — Sentei-me na cadeira defronte a sua mesa, como a perfeita folgada que era.

— Em que posso ser útil?

Respirei fundo.

— Em muitas coisas.

Olhei para ele. Claramente esperava que eu fosse mais clara e objetiva.

— O que aconteceu com a Bell... Professor, nós sabemos que Harry está certo a respeito de Malfoy.

Um minuto se passou. Durante este tempo, meus olhos não saíram dos dele.

— Sabemos?

Okay, isso é muito... Dumbledore. Mas eu já não aguentava mais.

— Sim, sabemos! — Bradei. — Eu me lembro de tudo!

E realmente lembrava. Até o fim do Enigma do Príncipe, pelo menos — olha, lembrei o nome!

Dumbledore não pareceu nem um pouco feliz em saber que eu tinha recuperado as memórias.

— E por que só me contou agora? — indagou.

Optei pela verdade.

— Eu tive medo que o senhor me fizesse esquecer de novo. Eu _não quero_ esquecer. E... foi voltando aos poucos, geralmente depois que eu vivia o momento... Ou o que era pra acontecer, sabe? Mas então tudo me voltou à mente. Tudo sobre este ano!

— Imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer — confidenciou.

Minha boca se abriu num "O" de espanto.

— E por que o senhor não me disse nada? — perguntei. Acho que mereço saber de algo relacionado a mim.

— Porque trabalho com hipóteses.

— Eu gostaria de conhecê-las, senhor — eu disse.

Ele sorriu.

— Você e Harry são iguais — disse. — Não me admira que se dêem tão bem.

Ruborizei imediatamente.

— Creio que seus poderes, jovem, são mais surpreendentes do que imaginamos. Suas dimensões podem ser infinitas, mas só você pode mostrá-las. Depende de você.

Assenti.

— Quanto ao menino Malfoy, ele está perdido no mundo da incerteza — disse-me.

— E o senhor quer resgatá-lo — supus.

— Exato.

Inspirei pesadamente.

— Professor — comecei —, acho que é uma perda de tempo.

— Nisso discordamos — disse-me, com seu olhar severo. — O jovem Malfoy está confuso, mas podemos ajudá-lo.

— _Podemos_? — repeti. — O senhor quer dizer que _eu_ devo ajudá-lo?

Ele sorriu.

— Todos merecem uma chance — disse. — Ele também. Mas agora, a senhorita precisa ir. Harry chegará em instantes...

— E ele não deve saber de tudo o que sei — completei.

— Não agora.

Sorri para ele e corri para fora do lugar. Eu ainda estava confusa, mas eu acharia uma nova oportunidade de esclarecer minhas dúvidas.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:** Oi ^.^

Queridas, POR FAVOR, desculpem-me pela demora. Ela se deu por dois motivos:

1º: Eu fiquei desanimada em postar aqui, confesso. Quase ninguém lê e isso é desanimador (ainda mais quando, nos outros lugares que posto, o pessoal parece adorar).

2º: Meus dias têm sido bastante corridos ultimamente. Tive que me virar em 5 :S Essa também foi uma razão pela qual acabei nem postando.

Mas enfim, deixando o choro de lado, aqui está um capítulo. Sei que é curto, mas prometo que logo coloco outro, okay?

Desculpem-me! Pra compensar, semana que vem tem outro.

Beijos xx

**Reviews, pliz?**


	13. Capítulo 12: Eu Tentei

**Capítulo 12**

_Eu tentei_

* * *

Rony, Hermione, Harry e eu íamos para a aula de Herbologia quando Harry finalmente contou sobre sua aula com Dumbledore. Eu sabia que ele havia visto Riddle quando ainda era um garoto, através das memórias de Dumbledore. Mesmo assim, nada disse. Era melhor assim.

Logo Harry perguntou sobre a última festinha de Slughorn, a qual eu não fora. Não prestei muita atenção, pois estava me distraindo com muitíssima facilidade. Só peguei mesmo a parte em que Hermione falou que haveria uma festa de natal. Lembrei perfeitamente de como seria essa festa. E enquanto eu relembrava, Hermione discutia com Rony — normal. Eu até podia chamá-lo para a festa, mas chamaria Fred.

_Lógico_.

* * *

O primeiro jogo de quadribol se aproximava e eu estava ansiosa. E por falar em jogo... Esse era o mais especial. Era contra Sonserina. E... Malfoy não iria jogar. Eu sabia que o filho de uma égua aprontava algo e Harry também sabia. Enquanto ele falava disso mo outro dia, dei um jeito de sumir. Eu não queria mentir.

Enquanto eu andava rapidamente para a arquibancada, Edwin apareceu com um bilhete. Era de Dumbledore. Ele queria que eu fosse conversar com Malfoy. Fiquei com tanta raiva ao ler o bilhete... Eu não conseguia entender porque Dumbledore confiava tanto em mim, porque achava que eu podia mudar aquele arrogantezinho. Eu não podia. Ele era assim e ninguém podia mudar isso.

Mesmo assim, dei meia volta a adentrei o castelo de má vontade.

Uma vez no corredor do sétimo andar, avistei uma garotinha uma balança em mãos. Tive que rir. Era Crabbe, ou Goyle, cuidando da entrada da Sala Precisa. Exatamente o que eu precisava. Afinal, eu não sabia a localização exata da sala.

Tirei a varinha das vestes.

— _Abbafiato_ — murmurei. O feitiço certamente faria com que Malfoy não pudesse nos ouvir aqui fora.

A (o) menina (o) me olhou e jogou a balança no chão, correndo pelo corredor logo depois. Eu ri uma vez mais.

_Preciso falar com Malfoy_. Pensei três vezes essa mesma frase e a parede se abriu, dando passagem para mim. Eu sorri. Não sabia que seria assim tão fácil.

Adentrei a sala, procurando-o. Logo o avistei, com expressão chocada.

— Eu esperava ver você aqui — eu disse.

Passou-se pouco menos de um minuto.

— Como...?

— Sei muita coisa sobre você — eu disse. — Sabe, não estou muito feliz por estar aqui. Estou perdendo um ótimo jogo.

— Então volte para ele — disse rispidamente. — Não chamei você aqui.

_Se eu não quebrar a cara dele hoje, não quebro nunca mais_, pensei.

— Senti sua falta lá, sabia? — Eu ri. — Pretendia derrubá-lo da vassoura. — Fiz uma expressão falsamente desapontada. — Acho que vou ter que me contentar em derrubar sua namorada, a Parkinson.

Ele parecia furioso. Eu claramente chegara num momento impróprio. Legal!

— Saia daqui — disse. — Agora.

— Ah... — fingi pensar. — Não.

Ele me encarou por um momento. Virei-me de costas; sabia que teria que dar explicações a ele, e não diria a verdade.

Usando o feitiço convocatório, fiz meu _I-pod_ aparecer. Eu nem sabia se funcionava aqui, mas...

— Na verdade — eu disse —, eu vim buscar uma coisa. — Mostrei meu _I-pod_. — Uma nascida trouxa não vive sem seus objetos trouxas.

Ele semicerrou os olhos quando voltei a olhá-lo. Deu passos largos em minha direção, acabando com a distância entre nós e agarrou meu braço.

— Saia.

Olhei para seu braço esquerdo, que agarrava o meu. Não resisti; estendi a mão e segurei seu pulso. Ele recuou imediatamente, sem me soltar.

— A marca ainda dói? — perguntei. Ele claramente pretendia perguntar como eu sabia a respeito, mas pareceu perceber que eu sabia _mesmo_ muito sobre ele, então nada disse.

E a inspiração veio a mim. Fiz o que Dumbledore queria. Tentei "salvá-lo".

— Draco — eu disse. Ele meio que estremeceu. — As coisas não têm que ser assim.

— D-do que você está falando?

Respirei fundo.

— Eu sei que Voldemort ameaçou você e sua família, mas não precisa ser assim. Eu posso ajudar.

Ele ficou apavorado. Não o culpo. Afinal, eu sabia dos planos de todos eles. E isso seria algo que custaria a vida dos Malfoy se chegasse aos ouvidos de Voldemort.

Eu meio que tinha Malfoy em minhas mãos.

— Eu sei dos planos — eu disse. — Sei que você fez Bell pegar o colar através da Madame Rosmerta.

Malfoy decididamente perdeu a pouca cor do rosto. Eu meio que senti pena dele. Eu acho.

Ele soltou meu braço e afundou numa cadeira que havia por ali, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Senti um aperto no peito.

— Draco?

— Ele vai me matar — disse numa voz abafada. — Se ele souber... que você sabe...

Eu me ajoelhei em sua frente e me apoiei em seus joelhos. Ele ainda não me olhava. Segurei sua mão, tirando-a do rosto e o fiz me olhar.

— Ele não vai saber — murmurei. — Ninguém vai. Isso é entre nós dois.

Seus olhos buscaram a sinceridade nos meus. Ela estava lá.

— Me deixa te ajudar — pedi. Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Você não pode — murmurou. — Ninguém pode.

Bufei.

— Não seja idiota — eu disse. — É claro que posso. Escute, nós tiramos seu pai de Azkaban, trazemos sua mãe e levamos vocês para longe. Eu...

— Não — disse ele. — Não.

— Vamos, Draco. Pense bem.

— Vá embora. Eu não quero mais falar nisso. — Seu tom voltara a ser arrogante. Afastei-me dele.

— Por que você tem que ser assim? Poxa, eu estou tentando te ajudar! — Deixei escapar antes que pensasse no que dizia. Depois saí correndo, irritada.

Bom, eu tentei.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:** Oi *.*

Gente, como esse Draco é arrogante ¬¬ Mas bem que eu agarraria ahsauhsauhsausha

Amo demais esse malvadinho arrogante 3

E vocês?

Anjas do meu coração, não adicionem apenas nos favoritos ou no alerta. Deixem Reviews! São eles quem motivam as autoras... Sei que sou chata, mas acho que tenho meus motivos!

**REVIEWS, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASE!**


	14. Capítulo 13: A Festa de Natal

**Capítulo 13**

_A Festa de Natal_

* * *

Depois do acontecido, eu consegui assistir ao final do jogo (pelo menos isso). O clima estava meio estranho entre Rony e Hermione, pois o garoto andava se agarrando com Lilá Brown, e isso magoara profundamente minha amiga. Preferi não interferir; eles acabariam se resolvendo, e eu sabia disso. Tive pena de Harry por ter que ficar no meio do fogo cruzado, sem saber o que fazer, mas... Eu tinha que convidar Fred para a festa de Slughorn e eu não podia interferir.

Falando na festa, ela se tornou novidade. Todas as meninas queriam ir acompanhadas por Harry; eu queria ver a cara delas quando vissem Harry levando Luna. Seria algo interessante a se presenciar.

No dia da festa, lá estava eu, com um belo vestido roxo de alças finas, que era completamente colado ao corpo e longo, esperando por Fred no hall de entrada do castelo. Assim que ele chegou, me deu um selinho carinhoso e juntos fomos à festa.

Eu sabia o que Malfoy tentaria aprontar naquela noite, mas decidi não me preocupar, nem ao menos tentar interferir. Estendi a mão e ele recusou a ajuda. Se ele queria afundar, problema dele. Eu tinha uma noite para curtir com Fred, e era isso o que importava.

— Como vão as coisas? — perguntei a ele enquanto caminhávamos rumo à festa.

— Ótimas — disse. — Os negócios vão bem, meus pais estão bem...

— Que bom — sorri.

— Sabe — começou —, você bem que podia passar o natal comigo. Digo, você...

— Claro — concordei. — Vou passar uns dias com meus pais e depois vou passar uns dias com vocês.

Ele sorriu.

— Eles estão ansiosos para te conhecer.

Na festa, continuamos a conversar bastante sobre tudo, até que...

— Profº Slughorn, encontrei este rapaz se esgueirando por um corredor lá de cima. Ele diz que foi convidado para a sua festa e se atrasou na saída. O senhor lhe mandou convite? — Perguntou Filch.

Era Malfoy.

— Está bem, não fui convidado. Estava tentando penetrar na festa, satisfeito?

Tão lindo quando é arrogante... O que eu estou dizendo?! Pelo amor...

Seu olhar encontrou o meu e ele me olhou de cima a baixo, fazendo uma careta. Fred tinha os braços ao redor de minha cintura, me abraçando.

Bem, se ele pode me olhar de cima a baixo, eu também posso olhá-lo. E o fiz. Ele estava vestido num terno totalmente preto, e o contraste da cor com a pele e os cabelos dele era marcante. E lindo.

Desviei os olhos e fique de costas para ele, agora olhando para Fred. Ele também estava lidíssimo. Fred me beijou e eu nem notei quando Malfoy foi embora.

Eu fui dormir tarde naquela noite. Quando a festa ficou meio sem sal, eu e Fred fomos andar pelo castelo, e depois ficamos nos terrenos do mesmo. Estaríamos ferrados se Filch nos pegasse (principalmente eu, como aluna), mas nem me importei. Era tão bom ficar com Fred. Tão fácil. Ele era uma pessoa divertida e animada. Fazia-me rir constantemente e isso me deixava bem. _Feliz_.

* * *

Depois da festa, não vi Malfoy. Mesmo no Expresso de Hogwarts, não o vi. Entrei no compartimento e sentei ao lado de Harry. Rony e Hermione estavam monitorando o trem.

— Nos veremos em breve? — Harry quis saber.

— Sim — respondi. — Vou passar o natal com vocês.

— Que bom. — Ele sorriu.

Quando já estávamos perto de Londres, saí do compartimento e fui colocar minhas roupas trouxas. Vesti uma blusa bem fina por baixo das muitas outras grossas. Enquanto em Londres nevava, no Brasil o sol estava insuportavelmente quente. E eu nem precisava estar no país para saber.

Fred e Jorge me esperavam na plataforma, assim como os outros Weasley esperavam por Harry, Rony e Gina. Os pais de Hermione também estavam lá.

— Olá, Sra. Weasley — eu disse com confiança assim que cheguei perto o bastante. — Sou Gabriela Muniz.

— Oh, querida — disse ela. — Fred fala tanto de você. Vi que não exagerou ao falar de sua beleza.

Eu corei e olhei para Fred, depois virei-me para o pai dele.

— Olá, Sr. Weasley.

— Olá, Amanda. — Ele estendeu a mão para apertar a minha. — Dumbledore me falou muito sobre você.

— Verdade? — perguntei, surpresa.

— Sim.

— Gabriela, querida. — A Sra. Weasley pediu por minha atenção. — Venha passar o natal conosco.

— Eu irei — garanti. — Mas vou ficar um tempo com meus pais.

— É claro — concordou.

— Você me leva? — perguntei a Fred, assim que o diferenciei do irmão. Isso levou dois segundos.

— Por que o George vai te levar? — perguntou o outro.

— É o Fred quem vai me levar.

— Mas _eu_ sou o Fred! — Exclamou, indignado.

— Não é, não. — Peguei a mão de Fred. — Você é George.

— Como pode não reconhecer seu namorado?

— Eu reconheço, George. Estou segurando a mão dele.

Todos a nossa volta observavam. Deviam estar se perguntando se eu estava certa. Em geral, nem a Sra. Weasley sabe quem é quem.

Mas _eu_ sei.

— Como você sabe que eu sou Fred? — O mesmo quis saber.

Eu sorri.

— Segredo.

Ele sorriu marotamente ao me beijar.

— Sabe, eu mataria o George se ele fizesse isso. — Ele se referia ao beijo.

Eu ri.

— Tchau, George.

Despedi-me de todos e caminhei para o portal que levaria ao mundo trouxa. Mas enquanto conversava animadamente com Fred, esbarrei em uma pessoa.

Como eu _amo_ esbarrar nos outros!

— Me desculpe! — Olhei para o rapaz alto, de cabelos muito claros, olhos cinza. Céus, isso _só_ pode ser brincadeira.

— Mas o quê...? — Ele não terminou a frase, olhando para Fred. — Ora, se não é um dos Weasley.

Bufei.

— Vamos, Fred.

— E ela? Quem é? — Narcisa Malfoy quis saber. Olhando para ela, é fácil ver porque Draco era tão... eca.

— Gabriela Muniz, a mais nova celebridade da escola. Devia ser a primeira dama do Potter.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

— Perdeu os pais tragicamente também? — Ela fingiu tristeza.

— Não. Só é uma bruxa um tanto...

— Diferente — completei. — Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Sra. Malfoy. Passar bem.

Lancei um olhar inexpressivo a Malfoy, mas ele nem viu. Só encarava Fred e parecia bravo.

— Vamos, Fred. — Olhei minhas malas e as fiz sumirem no ar, sem varinha. A Sra. Malfoy arregalou os olhos ao ver isto, mas nada disse. Puxando Fred pela mão, atravessei o portal, e logo estávamos aparatando, rumo ao Brasil.

* * *

**N/A:** Estou empolgada pra acabar de postar essa fic, mesmo sem receber** reviews **x( Gosto muuuito dela, e o fim é a parte que eu mais amo, por tanto, vou acabá-la muito em breve! Faço isso presumindo que estejam gostando. Se não estiverem, digam! Qualquer tipo de crítica é bem vinda...

Okay, calo meus dedos. Até a atualização!


	15. Capítulo 14: O Presente

**Capítulo 14**

_O Presente_

* * *

Foi tão estranho voltar ao Brasil depois daquele trimestre em Hogwarts. Era tudo tão comum, tão... trouxa. Eu já me acostumara ao mundo bruxo. Até sentia falta de fazer magia.

Okay, admito. Eu fiz magia, sem varinha, é claro. Difícil resistir à tentação.

Meus pais estavam com muita saudade. Aproveitaram ao máximo o tempo que tinham comigo, pois eu disse que queria visitar os Weasley (e teria, de qualquer forma, já que assim que o natal passasse retornaríamos à escola). Não contei nada sobre Fred; apenas disse que ele viria me buscar.

Em cada tempo livre que eu tinha, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse Malfoy e em como tudo isso estava sendo difícil para ele. E depois eu me sentia idiota por pensar assim. Para ele, eu era só mais uma nascida trouxa (para não dizer nome pior), mais uma a ser provocada. Mas eu não entendia essa confiança que Dumbledore tinha em mim, como ele acreditava que eu podia mudá-lo. Eu sabia que não podia, mas faria o que estivesse ao meu alcance, por Dumbledore.

Fred foi me buscar para o natal na casa dele. Harry estava ansioso para falar com o Sr. Weasley sobre Malfoy. Se havia alguém mais obcecado por Malfoy que eu, este alguém era Harry.

* * *

Desci as escadas rapidamente; Fred e George jogavam Snap Explosivo com Gina, Harry rondava o Sr. Weasley, a Sra. Weasley ouvia uma música... estranha, Gui e Fleur conversavam e Rony, por sua vez, os observava. O único que me deu atenção ali foi Remo Lupim.

— Lupim? — perguntei.

Ele sorriu.

— Presumo que você seja a Srta. Muniz — disse.

— Gabriela — corrigi.

Puxei uma cadeira para perto dele e sentei de um modo rude, com meu pé sobre o acento, queixo no joelho e mãos sobre o All Star.

— Dumbledore falou a seu respeito.

— E os meus livros sobre você. — Eu ri. — E sobre todos os outros.

Ele riu.

— Tudo isso deve estar sendo complicado.

— Sinceramente? — Sentei de um jeito mais educado. — É estranho, mas já me acostumei. Confio em Dumbledore, apesar de não acreditar em tudo o que ele crê.

— Como assim?

— Sabe, Lupim, eu não sei se posso falar muito disso, mas... — Dei de ombros. — Dumbledore acredita que o amor pode mudar tudo, disso você já sabe.

— Isso é fato — rebateu.

— Bem, eu não concordo — eu disse. — Nada pode mudar Voldemort.

Percebi que ninguém gostou de ouvir o nome dele.

— Bem, isso...

— Esse é o ponto — eu disse. — Pode até salvar uma vida... — Meus olhos dispararam para Harry e ele me encarava. — Mas, o modo dele... O ponto de vista dele... — Suspirei. — Basicamente, o que ele espera não é o que eu creio exatamente.

— E no que você crê?

— Acho que o amor não pode tirar a maldade das pessoas. Só isso.

Lupim ponderou.

— Ele te pediu para fazer algo, não é? — Quis saber.

— Basicamente, sim.

— O quê? — Harry quis saber. Eu olhei nos olhos dele, pensando num modo de dizer a verdade.

— Dumbledore deve pensar que posso fazer as pessoas mudarem de ideia, sabe. Acha que posso fazê-las deixarem de lado seus "maus hábitos", por assim dizer. — Fiz aspas no ar.

— E você concorda com ele? — Lupim perguntou.

Dei de ombros.

— Não. Ele escolheu a pessoa errada.

Eu fitei o chão, sem realmente vê-lo. O que eu via era o rosto de Malfoy na Sala Precisa. A dor e a tortura em seu rosto...

Não, eu não podia mudá-lo.

Logo o assunto acabou e eu fui ficar perto de Fred. Percebi o olhar as Sra. Weasley em nós, mas fingi não ver. Só tomei cuidado para não exagerar na proximidade, por assim dizer.

Depois, Fleur irritou a Sra. Weasley e todos percebemos que era melhor ir dormir. Infelizmente.

* * *

Fiquei surpresa quando acordei na manhã seguinte. Tinha presentes no chão, ao lado da cama em que eu dormira. Um de minha mãe, outro de meu pai, um de Fred, outro da Sra. Weasley e... um que eu não sabia de quem era. Esse foi o primeiro que eu abri.

Era um pequeno embrulho que abrigava uma delicada pulseira dourada. Ouro puro; sem dúvidas algo caríssimo. Havia cinco pingentes, todos pequenos e lindos. Eram uma estrela, um pequeno rosto de menina, uma chave, um coração e um... diamante.

Eu estava chocada. Não conseguia parar de olhar a linda pulseira. Ela devia ter custado uma fortuna.

— O que é isso?

Pulei quase meio metro do chão ao ouvir Gina. Ela acabara de acordar. Entreguei a pulseira a ela.

— Nossa! Quem te deu isso?

— Não sei — eu disse.

— Quem quer que seja te ama muito.

Eu ri.

— Me ajude a colocar.

Ficou perfeita em meu pulso.

Abri os outros presentes. Ganhei um suéter azul da Sra. Weasley, que ficou fofo em mim. De Fred eu ganhei um colar com um pingente em forma de coração. Meus pais me deram livros; sabem como gosto de ler. Harry, Rony, Gina e Hermione me deram um cachorro, um Yorkshire Terrier com pêlo cor de mel. Era uma cadelinha recém nascida.

Desci as escadas vestida num suéter, uma jeans preta e meu All Star azul. No pulso, a pulseira do meu presenteador misterioso (decidi chamá-lo de Sr. X), o colar no pescoço. Num braço, minha cadelinha e no outro os livros Marcada e Traída da Série The House Of Night.

— Bom dia — eu quase cantei.

— Está animada, hein — comentou Fred, me beijando na bochecha.

— Sim. — Eu sorri, me virando para a Sra. Weasley. — Muito obrigada pelo suéter. Adoro azul!

Isso a deixou contente. Eu devo ser a única que fica sinceramente satisfeita com o presente dela.

— Não precisa agradecer.

— Fred. — Olhei para ele. — Amei o colar.

Ele sorriu.

— Harry, Rony, Gina. — Sorri para eles. — A Mel é a coisa mais fofa do mundo!

Coloquei-a no chão e ela correu pela casa. Fiz nota mental de mandar uma carta de agradecimentos à Hermione.

— Mostre a pulseira — pediu Gina.

Coloquei os livros sobre a mesa e puxei a manga do suéter. Todos ficaram surpresos.

— Nossa.

— Linda!

— Caramba.

— Ah!

Eu nem sabia o que falar.

— Quem te deu isso? — Fred quis saber.

— Ih, olha o Fred com ciúmes!

— Cala a boca, George.

— Eu não sei — respondi sinceramente. — Estava numa caixa pequena, verde e com listras prateadas e pretas... muito delicada.

— Pode ser de um admirador sonserino — disse Rony.

— Claro, Rony — disse Harry, irônico. — Os alunos da Sonserina _amam_ a Gabriela. — Ele riu. — Faz três meses que ela entrou em Hogwarts e já se encrencou duas vezes por culpa dos sonserinos.

— Definitivamente me amam. — Eu ri. — Mas pode ser sonserino. Vai que tem uma maldição que...

Gina me deu um tapa no braço.

— Não seja boba — disse. — Quem quer que tenha lhe dado isso, gosta muito de você. Isso é óbvio.

Logo Percy e o Ministro da Magia chegaram, na tentativa de convencer Harry a "trabalhar" para o ministério. Não sei o que deu em mim, mas eu saí de casa no momento em que Harry discutia com o Ministro.

— Você é por inteiro um homem de Dumbledore, não é, Potter?

— Sou. Que bom que deixamos isso claro.

Harry se virou e me viu.

— Gabriela?

O Ministro me encarou.

— A senhorita é Gabriela Muniz?

_Choquei_.

— Sou, sim.

Ele estendeu a mão para mim.

— Rufo Scrimgeour, Ministro da Magia.

Apertei sua mão com expressão séria.

— É um prazer.

— Eu gostaria de lhe propor o mesmo que propus ao...

— Desculpe Ministro, mas ela não vai cooperar com o senhor. — Harry interveio.

— Não?

— Ela é como eu. Totalmente a favor de Dumbledore. — Rufo Scrimgeour me encarou.

— Imagino que seja.

Harry me puxou pela mão para dentro. Eu não resisti.

— Desculpe por isso.

— Nah, esquece — eu disse. — Você tinha razão lá fora.

— Mas ele nem disse...

— Mas eu sabia — rebati. — E não colaboraria com ele.

Dei-lhe as costas e subi, procurando Fred. Eu tinha que aproveitar meu tempo com ele.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que tenha aproveitado e apreciado a atualização.

Não estou com ânimo nenhum, por tanto, calo meus dedos. =/


	16. Capítulo 15: Voltando a Hogwarts

**Capítulo 15**

_Voltando a Hogwarts_

* * *

Era uma bela tarde de janeiro. Bela para mim, pelo menos. Todo o lugar em torno d'A Toca estava branco, como glacê. Estava fazendo menos dois graus, mas a sensação térmica era de menos oito graus. Mesmo assim, estava ótimo. Eu segurava o braço de Fred e nós caminhávamos pela neve.

— Uma cor? — perguntou.

— Preto.

— Por quê?

— O preto é misterioso, incerto... gosto disso.

— Uma flor?

— Rosa vermelha.

Isso trazia _certas_ lembranças.

— Um lugar?

— Hogwarts.

Seu olhar era questionador.

— Vir para o mundo bruxo foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu.

— Okay. Um sonho?

Eu parei. Não sabia se tinha outro sonho a realizar.

— Não sei — respondi.

Afundei na neve e me deitei. Estávamos um pouco longe de casa. Fred se sentou ao meu lado.

— Você não sabe o que quer para o seu futuro? — perguntou.

Sentei-me.

— Não, agora não. Antes de eu descobrir meus poderes, eu queria ser médica.

— Médica?

Eu ri.

— Tipo uma curandeira.

— Ah, isso explicaria o modo como faz curativos.

Assenti.

— Mas agora... Ahn, eu não sei. Não sei o que quero. Então vou deixar o tempo passar... E só. Até porque não sei como as coisas vão ser _para mim_ daqui para frente.

— Como assim?

Eu o olhei intensamente antes de responder.

— Voldemort está à solta. As coisas não irão melhorar de agora em diante. Eu posso não sobreviver.

— Não seja...

— Sou apenas realista. Temos que viver hoje, pois não sabemos se sobreviveremos até o amanhã.

— Profundo.

Eu ri.

— Cala a boca.

Começamos a brincar e enfim chegamos aos amassos.

* * *

Harry, Rony e Gina já tinham ido para Hogwarts. Eu fiquei enrolando (com Fred) e fui depois, sozinha. Usei a rede de Pó de Flu pela primeira vez. Sinceramente, não é a melhor sensação.

— Olá, Srta. Muniz.

— Profª Mcgonagall. Bom natal?

— Sim. Obrigada.

Eu sorri.

— A propósito, Srta...

— Sem formalidades, por favor — pedi.

Ela sorriu.

— Bem, Gabriela, você tem ido muito bem com as aulas extras. Neste trimestre nós prepararemos você para os N.O.M's que você precisa. Creio que irá bem, ao menos em Transfiguração.

— Isso é bom — sorri.

— As aulas seguirão normalmente, como no início deste ano. Se precisar, pode contar comigo.

— Obrigada, professora. Eu realmente agradeço muito.

Ela sorriu.

— Não há de quê.

Virei-me e saí de sua sala, indo para a torre da Grifinória.

Quando cheguei ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, tive um pequeno problema com a senha. Havia mudado desde a última vez em que estive no castelo.

(...) — Me deixe entrar, por favor! — pedi pela milésima vez. — Por favor, por favor, por favor!

— Querida, eu não posso deixar!

Bem, no fim ela acabou deixando. E a senha era "abstinência". Ela mesma me contou.

— Oi, gente. — Sorri para todos ao adentrar a sala.

— Como você passou pelo retrato? — Harry perguntou.

Eu sorri, marota.

— Tenho meus meios.

Sentei-me com eles e me envolvi na conversa. Basicamente, passamos o tempo xingando o Ministério (e o Ministro) da Magia.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, havia um cartaz anunciando aulas de aparatação. Juntei-me a Harry e Rony, que liam o anúncio.

— Ansiosos? — perguntei, passando um braço ao redor do pescoço de cada um.

— Sim — responderam em uníssono.

— Eu estou muitíssimo ansiosa — eu disse. — Será que vou poder fazer isso sem varinha?

Percebi repentinamente que havia muitos ouvintes interessados.

— Provavelmente sim — disse Rony. — O que você _não_ pode fazer?

Eu sorri para ele.

— Deve haver muita coisa.

Harry passou o dia sendo assediado por muitos sextanistas que queriam saber como era aparatar. Eu ocultei o fato de que já havia aparatado ante; eu tinha dez vezes mais dever que todo mundo ali.

* * *

Harry teve mais uma aula com Dumbledore sobre horcruxes. Depois de contar a Rony e Hermione, ele contou a mim. Eu disse que nada sabia a respeito das ditas cujas. Era uma tarefa dele, e eu não tinha que me envolver.

Na aula de poções, percebi Hermione agir friamente com Harry também e me sentei ao seu lado.

— Oi.

— Oi.

O professor nos disse o que fazer e logo comecei a trabalhar. Tínhamos que achar os antídotos para os venenos. Eu sabia que era só pegar um bezoar, mas essa era a ideia de Harry — ele faria isso.

No fim, acabei como a segunda melhor. Harry foi o melhor, é claro. Hermione não ficou feliz com meu resultado, apesar de eu ter me dado bem sozinha.

* * *

Fevereiro chegou e com ele vieram as aulas de aparatação. Harry continuava obcecado por Malfoy e isso me lembrou que eu deveria insistir em falar com o garoto novamente. E essa ideia só foi ressaltada quando recebi o bilhete de Dumbledore.

— Obrigada, Edwin — eu disse, soltando-o. Mel latia aos meus pés, querendo pegá-lo. Eu sorri.

— Calma, garota. — Sentei no banco do salão principal e li o bilhete.

_****_

_Gabriela,_

_Sei que você não se dá muito bem com o Sr. Malfoy, mas creio que você me compreende mais que os outros. Eu quero ajudá-lo, mas ele não deixaria. Sei que você tem a capacidade que me escapa._

_Conto com sua ajuda,_

_Alvo Dumbledore._

_****_

Dobrei o recado e o guardei na bolsa. Sim, eu compreendia perfeitamente o que Dumbledore queria. E tentaria ajudá-lo — de novo.

A aula de aparatação foi demais. Eu gostei e acho que fui a única. Consegui aparatar na primeira tentativa, e isso fez com que algumas pessoas me olhassem feio.

Não tive coragem para tentar aparatar sem varinha. Era um tanto difícil usando-a; imagine sem!

Na volta para a sala comunal, vi Harry falar com Rony sobre Malfoy. Ele descobriu onde Malfoy se escondia. Lembrei que Malfoy estaria na Sala Precisa e resolvi correr para o sétimo andar antes de Harry.

E assim o fiz.

Cheguei ao sétimo andar e vi uma menina (lê-se: menino disfarçado de menina) com uma balança, e novamente a (o) assustei. Assim que a (o) vi sumir no corredor (correndo e gritando), pensei três vezes:

_Preciso falar com Malfoy_.

As portas se abriram e eu adentrei a Sala Precisa.

* * *

**N/A: **Minha última atualização foi meio ruim... Na verdade, essa também foi. As coisas começam a melhorar daqui pra frente, em meu ponto de vista. Enfim, não desistam; a parte boa cehga logo ^.^

Se você chegou até aqui, custa deixar um review? Obrigada.


	17. Capítulo 16: Draco Malfoy e Suas Faces

**Capítulo 16**

_Draco Malfoy e Suas Faces_

* * *

— Oi, Draco — eu disse.

Ele se virou para me encarar, sobressaltado. Seu uniforme estava desarrumado de um jeito casual.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

Eu sorri, mexendo numa velha vassoura empoeirada jogada num canto.

— Esse lugar está meio sujo, não? — Eu ri. — _Limpar!_

Mesmo sem varinha, o feitiço foi forte e eficaz. O lugar ficou brilhando. Os objetos pareciam novos.

— Bem melhor. Você podia ficar doente com toda aquela sujeira.

— Você não respondeu a minha pergunta — disse em sua arrogância.

Eu ri.

— Quero conversar com você; só isso.

Ele semicerrou os olhos.

— Como foi o seu natal? — perguntei.

— Por que você se importa? — Ele quis saber. — Você me odeia.

— Não odeio — retruquei. — Você é quem parece me odiar, só porque não sou sangue puro como você e isso é fato.

Ele não disse nada, apenas encarou os sapatos.

— Meu natal foi ruim — respondeu a meia voz depois de alguns minutos. — Péssimo.

— Eu lamento.

Ele riu amargamente.

— Como se fosse sua culpa. — Balançou a cabeça, e pareceu que ele disse mais para si que para ser ouvido. — E o seu?

— Foi bom. — Eu sorri. Parecia estar conseguindo algum progresso. — Fiquei com os Weasley nos últimos dias. Ganhei ótimos presentes...

Inconscientemente, minha mão tocou a misteriosa e belíssima pulseira. Draco reparou nisso.

— Bela pulseira — comentou.

Eu sorri.

— É, sim. Foi meu presente favorito. É uma pena que eu não possa agradecer à pessoa que me deu.

— E por que não?

— Eu não sei quem me deu. Não vi quem o mandou, ou a coruja e nem ninguém. Quem quer que seja, foi muito cuidadoso. Nenhum dos Weasley viu o presente chegar. Tão misterioso...

— O que você diria a essa pessoa? — Draco quis saber.

— Hmmmm... Acho que eu abraçaria, beijaria e agradeceria mil vezes em primeiro lugar. Depois diria que tem um ótimo gosto para presentes. E é claro que perguntaria se cada pingente tem um significado.

Ele assentiu.

— E do seu namoradinho, o que ganhou? — O tom de voz dele mudou.

Mostrei o colar.

— Fred não gostou nada de meu presenteador secreto.

Eu não soube interpretar a expressão que ele fez.

— Mas não foi para conversar sobre o que fizemos no natal o motivo de você ter vindo me procurar.

Eu sorri marotamente para ele.

— Não _só_ por esse motivo — admiti.

Ele se virou de costas para mim, aparentemente não querendo me mostrar sua expressão.

— Espero que não continue com aquele assunto. — Era meio que um pedido.

— Desculpe, mas devo fazer isso — eu disse. — Draco, eu preciso fazer você entender.

Ele estremeceu.

— Esqueça, Gabriela. Esqueça.

O modo como ele pronunciava meu nome... seu sotaque era tão lindo!

Ainda em silêncio, caminhei até ele. Peguei sua mão, ele ainda de costas para mim, e a outra passei ao redor dele, tocando sua barriga. Seus músculos eram rígidos sob minha palma. Apertei seu corpo contra o meu, pondo meu queixo em seu pescoço. Seu cheiro era tão bom.

— Confie em mim, por favor, Draco. Eu imploro. Deixe que eu ajude você. Não faça essas coisas. Você está machucando as pessoas; primeiro a Bell e hoje será o Rony. Você tem que parar.

Ele ficou quieto por um tempo tão longo que eu até me preocupei.

— Draco?

Ele tirou minhas mãos rudemente de seu corpo e se afastou de mim. Quando me olhou, seus olhos eram torturados, mas a expressão era de repulsa, nojo e arrogância.

Totalmente Malfoy.

— Desista; eu não quero ferir seus amigos nojentos, mas vou fazer isso se for necessário. Não me importo com nada e nem ninguém. Não quero você aqui e não quero mais falar com você. Pare de tentar ser minha amiga, pois eu não te quero por perto! Fique longe de mim e não se meta mais em minha vida, sua sujeitinha de sangue ruim!

Eu pisquei, olhando para ele, assimilando suas palavras. Conforme elas penetravam minha mente, as lágrimas se acumulavam em meus olhos, e aos poucos caíam. Não pude impedir o choro desesperado, então saí correndo de lá para que ele não me visse chorar. Tudo o que eu podia ver era aquele rosto arrogante, furioso e absurdamente lindo. Rosto que eu queria ferir.

Eu tinha que entender que não podia confiar nele. Esse é o Malfoy e eu não posso mudá-lo.

Sou mesmo muito idiota.

* * *

N/A: Mais um capítulo. OMG, Draco malvado! Senti peninha da Gabriela, tadinha...

GENTE, tem exatamente 400 acessos nessa fic e DOIS reviews, de amigas minhas. Isso é desanimador! No outro site tem spenas 4 capítulos e eu tenho CINQUENTA comentários. OLHA O CONTRASTE!!! Sejam boas pessoas, deixem um Review.

Amy Moore agradece!

xx


	18. Capítulo 17: Discutindo Com Dumbledore

**Capítulo 17**

_Discutindo Com Dumbledore_

* * *

Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo até me ver dar a senha à gárgula e subir a escada espiralar. O choro continuava potente e eu ficava cada vez mais histérica. Quando cheguei a porta, nem bati; abri a porta num rompante.

— Professor. — Solucei.

Dumbledore e Mcgonagall me encararam, atônitos.

— Gabriela?! — Mcgonagall parecia seriamente preocupada. — O que houve?

— A senhora não pode me ajudar — eu disse a ela. — Mas o senhor pode, professor! — Respirei. Eu mal conseguia enxergar. Fora um milagre eu ter chegado ali sem enfiar a cara numa das paredes, estátuas, pessoas ou fantasmas. — Professor, dê a missa à outra pessoa. Eu _não_ _posso_ fazer isso!

— Missão? — Mcgonagall não entendia nada.

— Você pode, Gabriela.

— Não.

Houve um momento tenso de silêncio. Eu parecia louca, provavelmente estaria parecendo a Bellatrix Lestrange, titia do Draco: toda descabelada, com cara de doida e a ponto de lançar Avadas para todos os lados.

— Conte-me o que aconteceu.

Sem me importar com nada, nem com a presença da professora ali, despejei as palavras:

— Eu tentei convencê-lo de todas as maneiras, cheguei a tentar ser amiga dele. Pareceu dar certo no começo, mas ele é o que é; ofendeu e mandou eu me afastar. Não aguento mais, professor. Cansei de ser humilhada. A menos que queira me ver usando a Maldição Cruciatus...

— Você não seria capaz de torturá-lo — acusou.

Bufei, segurando o jorro de insultos.

Dumbledore me radiografou com seus olhos e não desviei os meus. Ele saiu detrás de sua mesa e colocou uma mão em meu ombro.

— Desculpe-me por ser inútil — eu disse. — Eu tentei.

— Você não é inútil, Gabriela. Mais tarde você verá que é a única capaz de mudar Malfoy. Tudo tem seu tempo.

Funguei, enxugando as lágrimas.

— Duvido.

— Verá que estou certo.

Eu sorri um pouco, dando-lhe as costas.

— Desculpe — murmurei.

— Não há o que desculpar — disse-me. — E de hoje em diante, faça o que seu coração mandar. Não tem mais que tentar convencer Malfoy por obrigação. Você fará isso se quiser, e se for conveniente para você.

Aquilo era jogo sujo. Mandar fazer o que meu coração quer?! Pelo amor de Deus, era chantagem emocional barata.

Se ele não fosse Dumbledore... Era só um Avada na cara dele.

Okay, você não viu isso. Vamos deixar de lado esse meu comportamento momentaneamente infantil; eu sou incapaz de matar.

Com um olhar que dizia estes meus pensamentos, deixei a sala.

Passei o resto do dia numa sala de aula em companhia de Mel, minha Yorkshire Terrier. Meu estado de espírito deve ter passado para ela, pois quando se cansou de brincar — ou tentar brincar —, ela deitou em meu colo e ficou quieta. Edwin também me encontrou e me fez companhia. Isso me animou a ponto de me fazer voltar para o Salão Comunal.

Passei pelo retrato da mulher gorda e...

— Quem morreu? — perguntou Harry. A pergunta era comum em tempos como aquele.

— Alguém morreu? — Hermione já parecia mais nervosa.

Ambos me encaravam.

— Ninguém morreu — respondi. Eu estava com cara de enterro? Mas que p-

— Ufa — Harry suspirou.

— Você terminou com Fred? — Hermione perguntou.

— Não, não terminamos. Foi outra coisa.

Eu ia passar por eles em direção aos dormitórios quando me lembrei de perguntar:

— Rony está bem, certo?

— Como você ficou sabendo? — A pergunta de Harry foi mais por força do hábito. — Ele está mal, mas vai ficar bom logo.

Franzi o cenho e subi. Não queria pensar em quem era o culpado pelo que acontecera a Rony. Queria dormir e me esquecer de tudo.

* * *

— Então, no geral, não foi um dos melhores aniversários do Rony, não é? — Comentou Fred, que me abraçava.

Todos conversavam entre si, menos Hermione e eu. Ambas observávamos Rony, que ainda dormia. Tínhamos razões distintas para estarmos assim. Enquanto Harry, Fred, George e Gina discutiam sobre o envenenamento de Rony, eu tentava não ouvir. Não queria pensar naquele arrogante asqueroso.

Quando Hagrid chegou, Madame Pomfrey reclamou. Só era permitido seis pessoas por vez na sala, então aproveitei a deixa para me mandar.

— Eu saio.

— Você quer que eu vá também? — Fred percebera que eu estava mal.

— Fique com seu irmão; nos veremos depois — respondi.

— Okay.

Fui caminhar — vagar — pelos corredores do castelo para me acalmar. Nem reparei por quais corredores caminhei, mas quando me orientei, estava do lado de fora do castelo. Só notei tal coisa por que eu ouvi a conversa entre Dumbledore e Snape.

— Me prometa, Severo!

— O que faz aqui, Srta. Muniz? — Snape arqueou a sobrancelha. Eu não fora nada sutil em minha aproximação.

— Estou um tanto nervosa e tentei me acalmar andando pela escola.

Ele iria replicar, mas...

— Quer falar a respeito? — perguntou Dumbledore.

— Não.

Alguns segundos se passaram. Dumbledore estava lendo minha mente ou o quê?

— Você pode convencê-lo, Gabriela. Sabe que pode.

— Podemos forçá-lo — sugeri. — Posso sequestrá-lo. Faço o mesmo com os pais dele.

Dumbledore me lançou um olhar de repreensão.

— Você pode fazer isso ser mais fácil; sabe como a situação é difícil para ele.

Respirei fundo.

— Se ele me chamar de sangue-ruim mais uma vez, a Maldição Cruciatos vai ser a melhor coisa que pode acontecer a ele.

Com expressão de poucos amigos, dei as costas a eles para voltar ao castelo, dez vezes mais irritada que antes.

— Garotinha arrogante e impertinente. — Era Snape quem reclamava, é claro.

Olhei para os dois por sobre o ombro, mas nada disse. Continuei a caminhar para o castelo, querendo quebrar tudo ao meu redor.

* * *

O jogo de quadribol da Grifinória contra Lufa-Lufa fora um fiasco. Mclaggen estragou tudo ao derrubar Harry da vassoura.

Durante esse jogo, Malfoy aprontava as escondidas. Eu podia ter ido conversar com ele, mas simplesmente não fui.

Quando Harry teve alta da ala hospitalar juntamente com Rony, recebeu um bilhete de Dumbledore para mais uma aula. Enquanto isso, eu prestava meus N.O.M's, e surpreendente fui bem em todos.

* * *

**N/A: **Esse foi um capítulo meio sem sal, eu sei. A idéia era postar dois de uma vez, mas meu tempo é muito restrito agora, tenho tido muito à fazer. Anyways, eu AMO demais o capítulo 22. Vale à pena esperar (ou não). Quero reviews, flores do meu campo! (Olha eu ficando no vácuo de novo. ¬¬)


	19. Capítulo 18: Impaciência

**Capítulo 18**

_Impaciência_

* * *

Harry descobriu que Draco se escondia na Sala Precisa quando misteriosamente desaparecia. Como sempre, Rony e Hermione deram-lhe pouco crédito e ele recorreu a mim.

— O que você acha? — quis saber.

— Não sei, Harry — eu disse, atirando outra pedrinha no lago. Estávamos sentados à borda do Lago Negro.

Ele segurou minha mão, fazendo com que eu o olhasse.

— O que está acontecendo com você ultimamente? — perguntou. — Você está quase sempre sozinha, e quando fica conosco... parece sempre triste. Estranha.

— Percebeu, hein? — Eu ri. — Estou muito sendo pressionada nos últimos tempos.

— Conte-me.

Eu sorri docemente.

— Ainda não posso contar, querido — eu disse. — Lembra dos livros que eu li sobre você?

— Lembro, sim.

— Eu consegui recuperar as memórias de um dos livros. O deste ano. — Desviei o olhar para o lago a minha frente. — Não sei como quebrei o feitiço, sabe... Mas o fato é que eu lembro e Dumbledore quer minha ajuda com uma coisa. Eu simplesmente não consigo resolver o problema e isso é frustrante!

Ele assentiu.

— Entendo.

Ficamos em silêncio, até ele começar a rir do nada, como louco.

— O que foi?

— Dumbledore acha que existe algo entre nós... — Ele riu de novo. — Ele perguntou se eu gostava de você.

— E você disse a verdade? Que você gosta da Gina?

Ele arregalou os olhos.

— Não me pergunte "como você sabe" pela milésima vez, Harry — alertei.

Ele riu.

— Não, apenas disse que éramos amigos e que você gostava do Fred. Daí ele perguntou se eu gosto da Hermione.

Quando ele disse que eu gostava de Fred, várias perguntas surgiram em minha mente. Eu realmente gostava de Fred? Amava?

Resposta? Cadê você?

— Ah — murmurei.

— Você gosta, né?

Olhei em seus olhos verdes.

— Não sei. Ele é um cara legal, incrível e me faz me sentir perfeita, mas...

— É o Rony, não é?

— _Quê_? — Arregalei os olhos pra ele. — De onde tirou isso, Harry?

— Ah. — Ele corou. — O modo como você olha pra ele e fala o nome dele... é diferente. E você...

— Não, Harry — eu disse. — Eu não gosto dele.

— Então...?

— Eu ainda não sei, mas quando souber, eu...

— Que feio, Potter.

Aquela era uma voz _bem_ familiar.

— Malfoy — murmurou Harry.

— O que o Weasley diria se visse você dando em cima da namorada dele? — Ele sorriu, debochando. — Acho que ele não iria gostar. Pensando bem, até faria sentido; o famoso Potter encontrando sua Primeira Dama.

— Eu não...

— Ignore-o, Harry. — Atirei mais uma pedrinha no lago. Eu podia sentir o olhar de Malfoy sobre mim.

— Vá se ferrar, Malfoy — disse Harry.

Ao ouvir estas palavras, ele tirou a varinha das vestes. Quando notei que um duelo começaria ali, lancei um feitiço escudo tão forte que ambos se desequilibraram e caíram ao chão.

— Sem brigas — eu disse num tom afiado, pondo-me de pé. — Suma daqui, Malfoy. — Este nos lançou um último olhar de desprezo antes de sair com suas vestes ondulando atrás dele.

— Filho de uma égua — murmurei, irritada.

— Esse Malfoy — comentou Harry. — Odeio ele.

— Imagino por quê.

* * *

O fim de semana chegou e com ele veio o tédio. Nem a pobre Mel me suportava mais; passava seu tempo perseguindo Bichento, o gato de Hermione. Enquanto todos curtiam o sábado, eu vagava pelos corredores como um fantasma.

— Srta. Muniz? — Mcgonagall chamou.

— Sim, professora?

— Que expressão é essa? Você está preocupando a todos.

— Não há motivos — assegurei. — Só estou preocupada. Logo passa.

Ela colocou a mão em meu ombro, como que para me confortar.

— Assim espero.

Ela seguiu pelo corredor e foi só então que notei, pela decoração, que estava no sétimo andar, no corredor da Sala Precisa. Aquele era um corredor que estava quase sempre vazio. Por que tudo para o que eu olhava, os lugares por onde passava, tudo era relacionado àquele arrogante insuportável do Malfoy? Por que minha vida tinha que girar em torno dele? Por que tudo que eu fazia era pensar nele ou em modos de garantir a segurança dele? Com raiva de mim, escorreguei pela parede fria até sentar no chão, onde escondi meu rosto em meus braços.

— Mcgonagall está procurando por você.

Eu não esperava ouvir aquela voz e nem nenhuma outra voz. Levantei a cabeça para olhá-lo, mas não disse nada. Abaixei a cabeça novamente, ignorando sua presença.

— Você me ouviu?

— Acabei de falar com a Mcgonagall — retruquei, pondo-me de pé.

— Mas...

— Não tem "mas" — cortei-o.

Caminhei, decidida, na intenção de me afastar dele, mas não fui muito longe. Ele segurou minha mão.

— Por que está me segurando? — perguntei. — Não vai querer se sujar com o meu sangue ruim.

— Gabriela...

— Olha, eu já me cansei de ouvir sua voz, okay? Fique longe.

— Deixe-me explicar — pediu. Algo em sua voz quase me fez ceder. Quase.

— Não.

Depois, simplesmente saí e procurei um lugar onde pudesse me isolar do mundo. Não queria mais olhar para aquele rosto ou ouvir aquela voz.


	20. Capítulo 19: Querendo Voltar Atrás

**Capítulo 19**

_Querendo Voltar Atrás_

* * *

Um tempinho depois, tive teste de aparatação. Fui incrivelmente bem e Hermione também. Já Rony não teve tanta sorte.

Eu tinha dito que tentaria uma vez mais convencer Malfoy, mas mudei de ideia. Eu não brincara quando dissera que a Maldição Cruciatus poderia ser a melhor coisa a acontecer com ele caso ele voltasse a me insultar. Só de olhar para ele fico fora de mim de tanta raiva. Ele era tão idiota, mesquinho e falso... Ele me cansava! Desisti dele e ponto. Fim de historia.

Quando Harry recebeu o bilhete de Hagrid (pedindo que fossem visitá-lo, pois a aranha Aragogue morrera), eu fui a casa deste para conversar com ele. Não éramos tão próximos como ele era com Harry, Rony e Hermione, mas eu devia servir de alguma coisa. Ele acabara de perder um animal do qual muito gostava, e apesar de ser estranho ter amizade com uma aranha, eu entendia sua dor. Eu também gostava de animais de estimação.

— Obrigado por vir; é muita gentileza de sua parte — foi o que Hagrid conseguiu dizer por entre as lágrimas.

— Não precisa agradecer — eu disse, apenas.

Eu o consolei durante algum tempo, depois voltei para o castelo. Acabei na Sala Precisa, que se transformou num amplo espaço vazio. Na parede leste havia uma estante de livros e uma "boneca" cobaia feita de pedra. Isso me fez querer treinar minha magia. Fiz isso; descontei na pobre boneca toda a raiva que eu tinha de tudo e todos.

Depois de muito treinar, fiquei cansada e saí de lá. A parede mal se solidificou e eu notei a presença do irritante Draco Malfoy. Era de se imaginar que toda vez que eu rondasse por aquele corredor em específico eu o encontraria. Seu olhar encontrou o meu por um breve instante e tive a certeza de que ele queria dizer alguma coisa. Ouvi o som de uma coruja que se aproximava e me virei para recebê-la.

— Oi, Edwin. — Sorri para a coruja de pelos negros e vi Edwiges com ele. — Coruja esperta, não? Se envolvendo com a mais bela, né? — Eu ri.

Peguei a mensagem que ele viera trazer e as corujas se foram, depois que Edwin demonstrou seu carinho por mim com uma leve bicada na bochecha. Não me surpreendi ao ver Mel chegar choramingando. Ela sentia ciúmes de Edwin (sei como isso parece estranho). Ainda acariciando Mel, abri o bilhete.

_Gabriela,_

_Tenho sentido uma mudança em você ultimamente e sei que há algo errado. É por esse motivo que vou aí amanhã à tarde para lhe ver._

_Precisamos conversar._

_Com amor,_

_Fred._

— Ow, Fred. — Suspirei, olhando ao meu redor e encontrando os olhos de Malfoy. Eu estava tão desligada que nem me dei conta de que Malfoy continuava a me olhar.

Eu encostei-me na parede e encarei a caligrafia de Fred para não ter que olhá-lo.

— Vai continuar fingindo que eu não estou aqui?

Fiquei olhando naqueles olhos de um tom de cinza opaco por um tempo. Aquele olhar, agora eu percebia, era cansado, triste, assustado e derrotado. Fiquei tanto tempo a observá-lo sem me mexer que Mel até me mordeu levemente, saltou de meu colo e saiu indignada de perto de nós por minha falta de atenção.

— Impossível fingir — eu disse, pressionando a mão mordida. Não houvera estrago. — Impossível.

Passei meus dedos pela pulseira que não saía mais de meu pulso mais por hábito. Eu fazia muito isso. Malfoy pegou minha mão para poder ver a pulseira mais de perto. Ele segurava minha mão de um modo delicado, como aqueles rapazes de antigamente faziam ao beijar a mão de uma dama.

— Ela fica perfeita em você. Foi uma ótima escolha.

— É.

— Você ainda não descobriu quem te deu, imagino — disse. — Quem quer que seja a ama. Te deu até o coração.

Eu sorri, olhando para o coração de cristal.

— Concordo — eu disse. — Mas tem uma coisa que eu não compreendo.

— O quê? — Ele levantou o olhar intenso para encontrar o meu.

— Como é "não ser amigo" para você? — perguntei. — Quando não se gosta de uma pessoa, Malfoy, se fica longe dele. _Você_ me pediu para ficar longe e eu fiz isso. E agora do nada você chega querendo minha atenção! — Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas eu não deixei. — Não sou um brinquedo, Malfoy; tenho sentimentos. E agora quem te quer longe sou eu.

— Mas...

— Chega! Eu chorei feito louca por você, me deixei vulnerável e você só me feriu. Ninguém me magoa como você. Ah, mas isso deve ser reconfortante para você, não é mesmo?

— Eu nunca quis magoar você. — Seu sussurro rouco quase me fez amolecer. _Quase_.

— Chega, Malfoy. Eu não vou mais chorar por você.

Não deixei que ele me falasse mais nada; corri para longe, deixando-o para trás. Quando saí de seu campo de visão, virei para olhá-lo. Ele estava no chão, cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. Quando o arrependimento me assombrou, murmurei em voz alta para eu mesma:

— Ele merece isso.

Virei as costas e continuei meu caminho. Não queria ver mais nada.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi, flores do meu campo! Como estão?

Nossa, deu uma peninha do Draco =/ Não deu vontade de abraçar e apertá-lo com todas as forças?! Ficou tão malzinho, tadinho *.*

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado dos capítulos 18 e 19.

Hey, **Isabella *-***, OBRIGADA por acompanhar BLLL e por ter deixado review *o* Obrigada mesmo, flor!

E obrigada a vocês que vêm acompanhando, que colocaram no alerta e até mesmo nos favoritos. Obrigada!

Até logo! Beijoos 3


	21. Capítulo 20: Cada Vez Mais Próximo do Fi

**Capítulo 20**

_Cada Vez Mais Próximo do Fim_

* * *

Harry tomou sua poção da sorte para ir falar com o profº Slughorn. Antes, me ocorreu várias vezes a ideia de ir até ele e lhe contar que ele deveria fazer isso, mas... Eu sabia que não devia alterar o rumo das coisas. Devia deixar tudo seguir sem minha interferência, até porque eu nem deveria estar no mundo bruxo. Eu meio que não deveria fazer parte dele. Dumbledore me afastara desse mundo durante tanto tempo que eu nem conseguia mais saber se realmente pertencia a ele. Isso me trazia lembranças de nossa conversa.

(...) _— Senhor..._ _Eu não quero ser invasiva, mas... Pelo que sei, eu deveria ter ido a Hogwarts há seis anos... A menos que eu não vá, é claro._

— _Você está certa, você deveria ter ido há seis anos, mas eu não deixei você ir._ (...)

O motivo era Voldemort.

Ele me manteve longe e isso era compreensível. Meus poderes, aos olhos dele, podiam ser úteis para o lado das trevas. Eu apostava que o Lord das Trevas nem sabia que eu existia, e era essa a intenção de Dumbledore: que eu ficasse oculta, que minha existência passasse despercebida por Voldemort. Com sua morte no fim daquele ano, as coisas se complicariam, e meus poderes poderiam fazer a diferença... se eu estivesse devidamente preparada.

Foi por esse motivo que comecei a passar bastante tempo na Sala Precisa. Pareceu surtir algum efeito, uma vez que percebi uma melhora em minhas habilidades. Mas isso adiantaria de alguma coisa? O momento pós-guerra seria pior que a guerra em si. Eu conseguiria salvar alguém? Quantos eu perderia na batalha? Como seria essa batalha? Eu tinha tantas perguntas sem respostas...

Foi aí que decidi que não queria me lembrar do ano seguinte; de seus acontecimentos, quero dizer. Já seria ruim ter de perdê-los, eu não queria saber antecipadamente. Bem, se isso ajudasse, talvez, mas...

Eu poderia salvá-los? Isso dá muito que pensar. Seria essa minha missão, no fim? Salvar a todos?

Passava da meia-noite e eu andava literalmente invisível pelo castelo. Não, eu não peguei a Capa de Invisibilidade de Harry; meu feitiço da Desilusão é bom, assim como o de confundir. Isso me dava a liberdade de andar pelo castelo sem me preocupar em ser pega. Foi quando vi Harry indo à sala de Dumbledore para mostrar as memórias referentes às horcruxes que conseguira obter de Slughorn.

_Ow, Deus, está chegando cada vez mais próximo..._

Eu não aguentava mais saber que Dumbledore estava prestes a morrer e eu não podia fazer nada. As lágrimas surgiram; era tão difícil estar de mãos atadas. Parecia tão errado não impedir que isso acontecesse, mas se era o que Dumbledore queria...

Fui dormir, pois estava precisando.

* * *

Kátia Bell voltou do hospital St. Mungus no dia seguinte, o que significava ao menos uma vitória para o time da Grifinória no quadribol, uma vez que Córmaco Mclaggen sairia do time.

Depois do dia de aulas, fui para fora do castelo e me sentei no gramado à beira do Lago Negro. Sentei-me ali mesmo e apoiei a cabeça nos joelhos, me concentrando apenas no som dos grilos e do vento.

— É bom te ver de novo.

Eu não virei para olhá-lo. Sabia que a expressa em seu rosto acabaria com minha coragem, minha decisão.

— Oi, Fred.


	22. Capítulo 21: O Fim Nunca É Fácil

**Capítulo 21**

_O Fim Nunca É Fácil_

* * *

— Então... — Observei Fred afundar na grama, ao meu lado. Minha expressão era séria, e a dele era cautelosa. — Como vão as coisas?

Tirei uma flor que estava ali por perto e girei-a entre meus dedos.

— Confusas.

Ele apenas me fitou, tentando entender o que eu mesma não compreendia.

— Você quer me dizer alguma coisa. — Isso _não_ foi uma pergunta.

— Tantas coisas vêm acontecendo... — E vão acontecer, mas eu não precisava dizer isso. — E eu não sei o que pensar, Fred...

— Sobre nós?

— É. Sobre nós.

Pensei em tudo o que passamos juntos, nossos dias n'A Toca, as cartas, os beijos... Tudo. Eu não sabia se alguma vez realmente senti amor por ele. Eu gostava dele... mas não era suficiente, percebi. Era preciso mais do que carinho para continuar ao lado dele... E descobri que não era ele quem eu realmente queria.

E quem eu queria?

— Tem outro garoto... de quem você está gostando, não é? — perguntou Fred. Pela voz dele, eu via que era difícil para ele o fato de que nosso relacionamento estava chegando ao fim. Eu não podia mais ficar com ele, apesar de tudo. Simplesmente não podia.

— Não, não tem outro garoto... Acho.

— Seja mais clara — pediu.

— Estou confusa, Fred. — Respirei fundo, olhando nos olhos dele. — É a única coisa da qual tenho certeza agora é que quero terminar com você.

Ele baixou os olhos para não deixar que eu visse o que se passava neles.

— Se é o que você quer... — murmurou.

Tirei a corrente que ele me dera de presente de natal.

— Foi muito bom cada momento que eu passei com você, juro — eu disse, pegando sua mão e depositando lá a corrente.

— Não! Não faça isso; fique com o colar. É _seu_.

— Obrigada. — Coloquei o colar de volta em meu pescoço. Passei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e beijei seu rosto.

— Devo ser muito egoísta por isso, mas... Não quero perder sua amizade. Quero ter você comigo.

— Fico feliz em ouvir isso — disse ele. — Isso significa que você gosta de mim, de alguma forma.

— Claro que gosto

* * *

.

Logo ele recuperou (ao que parecia) seu humor de sempre, seu ânimo. Isso me deixou mais calma e menos culpada.

— E aí, descobriu quem te deu a pulseira? — Nos afastamos.

— Não — respondi, tocando-a. — Isso me irrita, eu queria saber quem me deu!

Ele riu.

— Suspeitas?

— Como poderia ter? — repliquei. — Que ser humano poderia querer me dar isso, além daqueles que me deram presentes?

— Talvez um admirador?

— Duvido.

Basicamente, discutimos mais sobre isso e depois conversamos sobre nossas famílias e os negócios dele e George. Alguns minutos mais tarde, ele foi embora.

* * *

Os dias foram passando e logo se transformaram em semanas. Conforme o tempo passou, comecei a perceber o que me fez terminar com Fred. Ou melhor, _quem_ fez isso e me deixou confusa...

Céus, era tão óbvio para mim!

Isso não podia ser pior.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi pessoas que acompanham BLLL! Capítulo 20 no ar! Nossa, mal posso acreditar que agora estamos na contagem regressiva pro fim dessa fic. Falta pouco pra finalizá-la! Acho que consigo postar tudo aqui até o fim do mês.

Se eu receber mais três reviews, posto três capítulos de uma vez até o dia 15. Fechado? Se não receber, vão esperar um pouco mais (como se alguém ligasse -q).

Obrigada por ler a fic.

Beijos, Amy ^.^


	23. Capítulo 22: Imprescindível

**Capítulo 22**

_Imprescindível_

Eu sabia que precisava encontrá-lo e falar com ele. Precisava dizer o que sentia. Era uma necessidade que tomava conta de mim por completo, naquele momento em particular. Era essa a necessidade que me forçava a caminhar pelos corredores em direção ao banheiro masculino, pois era ali que eu sabia que o encontraria.

Intuição aguçada.

Uma vez que estava perto da entrada, fiz meu feitiço da desilusão. Ninguém me veria adentrar o lugar.

Abria a porta e entrei. Ouvi o estalo que ela fez ao se chocar com o batente, e a razão de todos os meus problemas me encarou sem me ver. Depois de um suspiro, ele se virou e encarou sua imagem no espelho. Uma lágrima escapou e rolou por seu rosto, caindo e se misturando com a água que corria livremente pela torneira aberta.

— É nessas horas mais difíceis que vemos com quem podemos contar de verdade — eu disse. Só então desfiz meu feitiço. — Oi.  
Através do espelho, vi quando ele fechou os olhos, claramente se recuperando do susto.

— Um fantasma me assustaria menos — disse ele, numa voz embargada. Ainda de olhos fechados, ele abaixou a cabeça e lavou o rosto, numa provável tentativa de se livrar das lágrimas.

Naquele momento, eu não me importei com mais nada. Caminhei a passos largos até ele e o puxei para mim. Envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços e acabei me molhando, por não ter dado a ele chance de secar seu rosto. Ele envolveu minha cintura com força, tirando meu ar, mas isso não importava.  
Era ali que eu queria estar. Durante todo esse tempo, era isso o que eu queria.  
Levei minha mão até seus cabelos e os puxei. Ele me olhou nos olhos, e eu vi tudo o que ele ocultara até então. Nada precisava ser dito,_nada_. Não quando nos olhávamos daquela maneira.

Ele também puxou meus cabelos, mas com muito mais calma e doçura que eu. Ele aproximou nossos rostos, e eu fechei meus olhos ao sentir seus lábios tocarem minha testa e descerem com leves beijos até encontrarem meus lábios. Não havia como verbalizar o que eu sentia enquanto nossos lábios se moviam em sincronia, enquanto nossas línguas se acariciavam de uma forma perfeita. Eu queria que o tempo parasse, eternizando assim aquele momento.  
Draco me apertou contra parede gélida, sem jamais partir o beijo. Eu o puxava pelos cabelos mais para perto, e ele se pressionava cada vez mais contra mim, acabando com a já inexistente distância.

Só acabou quando eu senti que morreria por falta de ar. Eu estava sangrando amor, arfando paixão, respirando desejo. Meu coração apreciava uma vida que nunca lhe pertencera, ao mesmo tempo em que minha mente girava em meio às mentiras. Eu nunca odiei Draco Malfoy. Eu me apaixonara por ele no primeiro momento em que o vi. Eu sangrava amor, vida e mentiras de um jeito que nunca pensei que fosse possível. E eu podia ver isso tudo espelhado nos olhos de cor cinza, que eram tristes e felizes ao mesmo tempo.

— Isso foi... — Procurei palavras para me expressar, mas não as encontrei.

— Ótimo — completou. Foi tão fofo... tão bonito.

Eu o abracei novamente. Tinha medo de vê-lo se tornar o Malfoy de sempre, aquele de quem eu não gostava.

— Você não está bem — murmurei. — Não é só pelo que vejo. Sinto que você está mal.

— Está tudo... bem. — Ele não me enganava.

— Por que você tenta esconder essas coisas de mim? Eu _sei_ de tudo e posso te ajudar. Sou a única que pode. Vamos embora, Draco. Eu, você... seus pais, para qualquer lugar. Eu protejo vocês!

— Você fugiria com uma família de Comensais da Morte? — Claro que ele era cético.

— Sim. — Dei de ombros. — Se gosto de um Comensal, terei de aprender a viver entre Comensais.

— Não espere que eu confraternize com trouxas — disse.  
Eu semicerrei meus olhos.

— Você é um idiota, sabia? — Beijei seus lábios. — Deve ser por isso que eu gosto de você.

Ele começou um beijo cheio de desejo, que me fez desejar nunca mais me afastar dele.

— Vamos fugir, Draco — sugeri. — Para longe. Um lugar seguro.

— Você não me entende — disse. — Ele vai me matar, Gabriela. Assim que ele me encontrar.

— Não, não vai — prometi. — Vou proteger você; Dumbledore e toda a ordem da fênix também.

— Não é tão simples...

Ele não pôde terminar a frase, pois nesse momento, a porta do banheiro se abriu e vimos Harry a nos encarar com descrença.


	24. Capítulo 23: Fighting And Bleeding

**Capítulo 23 **

_Fighting And Bleeding_

-  
Draco foi o primeiro a sacar sua varinha. Harry logo o imitou e eu já sabia no que ia dar. Fiz o feitiço da desilusão para não ser vista pela Murta-Que-Geme (que logo apareceu), e nem por Snape.

— Não! Não! Parem com isso! Parem! Parem! — Murta-Que-Geme surgiu e, do nada, começou a gritar. Acho que ela vira tudo, desde antes de Harry chegar, e só então se revelara. Vai saber.

— Cruci...

— SECTUNSEMPRA!

Foi pior do que eu imaginara ver aquela cena. Meu coração disparou, ansioso por cuidar de Draco e socar Harry por tê-lo machucado. Murta-Que-geme saiu gritando como uma retardada:

— Crime! Crime! Crime no banheiro! Crime!

Snape chegou ali e eu fiz o possível para não me entregar. Ele aos poucos conseguiu curar Draco, o que eu já sabia que aconteceria, mas não consegui me acalmar até ver surtir efeito. Assim que isso aconteceu, Snape levou o garoto para a ala hospitalar, para que ele recebesse mais cuidados. Pus-me para fora, onde encontrei Harry. Desfiz o feitiço, tornando-me visível.

— O que você estava fazendo no banheiro com Malfoy? — perguntou-me. É claro que, aos olhos dele, isso era totalmente estranho. — E por que você está chorando?

Arfei.

— Depois eu... explico, eu tenho... tenho que...

Eu simplesmente saí correndo pelos corredores até a ala hospitalar, onde encontrei Snape ainda na porta. Ele não falou nada, apenas me lançou um olhar do tipo "eu sei o que você fez" e se foi. Eu sabia que ele iria procurar encrenca com Harry (como sempre).

Adentrei a ala hospitalar e vi Madame Pomfrey cuidando de Draco.

— Não pode ficar aqui, querida — disse ela.

— Preciso — eu disse, num tom forte que nem parecia minimamente afetado pelo choro recente. Para minha surpresa, Madame Pomfrey não replicou.

Sentei-me ao lado dele, numa cadeira que estava por perto. Segurei sua mão quando Madame se afastou e nos deixou "à sós". Ele não disse nada, nem se mexeu.

— Dói muito? — perguntei com uma careta.

Draco virou seu rosto para mim e eu pude ver o ferimento que já cicatrizava.

— Não. Agora, não.

Cheguei mais perto e toquei seu rosto, primeiro na parte livre de ferimentos e depois sobre um deles. Parecia ter dias, e não minutos. Ele fez uma careta; claramente eu lhe causara mais dor.

— Seu toque é suave — comentou. — Seus dedos estão tão frios que chega a ser bom.

Eu sorri.

— Fique bom logo.

Sua expressão rapidamente tornou-se sombria.

— Maldito Potter...

— Draco. — Meu tom de repreensão fez com que ele me encarasse.

— Ele me machucou de propósito — protestou.

— Não foi de propósito — repliquei. — Ele foi burro; nem sabia para que servia aquela maldição. Mas vamos ser francos: você também não estava tendo a melhor atitude.

— Isso, defenda o Potter — reclamou.

O ciúme era explícito em sua voz. Eu sorri com isso.

— Querido, você ia usar a Maldição Cruciatus.

Ele não se deixaria culpar.

— Sem danos físicos.

Bufei.

— Harry é meu amigo e _sei_ que ele não usou essa maldição com intenção de te machucar. Ele não conhecia o Sectumsempra.

— Mas você conhece.

— Sim.

Apertei mais sua mão entre as minhas, sentindo uma vontade crescente de dizer a ele tudo o que eu sentia, mas nada disse. Apenas olhei em seus olhos, esperando que ele visse ali meus sentimentos.

— Eu queria ficar aqui com você, mas eu não posso — eu disse. — Volto amanhã, assim que puder. Isto é, se você quiser.

— É claro que quero que você venha — disse. — Mas...

— Mas?

— Eu quero um beijo. — Ele sorriu.

Eu ri, olhando para Madame Pomfrey.

— _Confundos_!

Ela pareceu confusa por um instante, e eu sorri com malícia para Draco.

— Te amo. — Não resisti em dizer, mas... falei em português. Ele piscou, sem entender, e eu o beijei com vontade. E as famosas borboletas ficaram inquietas em meu estômago.


	25. Capítulo 24: Vontade de Socar

**Capítulo 24 **  
_Vontade de Socar_

* * *

Quando cheguei ao salão comunal, o clima estava tenso entre Gina e Hermione. Eu sabia o motivo. Gina estava tentando defender Harry (afinal, ela gosta dele) e Hermione estava tentando mostrar que Harry estivera sempre errado, etc.  
Assim que me viu, Harry se levantou da poltrona.  
— Acho que mereço explicações.  
Respirei fundo e me sentei no chão, sobre o tapete. Encostei-me ao sofá e abracei meus joelhos. Eu sentia que eles me encaravam.  
— Explicações? — Ecoou Hermione.  
— Sobre o quê? — Rony quis saber.  
Suspirei.  
— Eu estava no banheiro quando... tudo aconteceu — eu disse.  
Quando olhei para eles, vi que estavam chocados. Rony era o mais ofensivo.  
— Mas...  
— Eu gosto dele, gente. Do Malfoy. — Pus-me de pé para poder olhá-los nos olhos.  
— Mas logo _dele_? — Rony nunca se continha. — Aquele asqueroso filho de Comensal da Morte?  
Se antes eles estavam chocados, agora, então...  
— Sim, Ron. _Dele_. Por favor, poupe os xingamentos. Eu não o deixo ofender vocês em minha frente.  
— Wow. — Harry estava assimilando o que eu dissera.  
— Harry, sei que você não conhecia o poder daquela maldição, e que Draco ia usar um imperdoável, mas... prometa-me que não vai mais usar nenhum feitiço que desconheça, por favor?  
Harry assentiu.  
— Você estava com ele? — perguntou. — Você saiu correndo para ir vê-lo, não é?  
— Eu estava — respondi. — Mas voltei para cá para explicar para vocês e, além disso, eu tenho um trabalho de Astronomia para concluir.  
— Entendo.  
Harry e Rony correram para cima, para o dormitório, para fazer sei lá o quê. Olhei para Gina e Hermione, prevendo um conversa de garotas.  
— Como...? — Hermione nem conseguiu terminar.  
— Não sei — respondi. — Eu não sabia... que eu gostava dele. Eu sempre achei que o detestava... Mas hoje...  
Ela riu.  
— É estranho; ele é sonserino e muito preconceituoso com pessoas como eu.  
— Isso é verdade — concordou Gina.  
— Isso pode ser complicado — eu disse. — Mas eu sei que você vai resolver isso no final.  
— E ele? — perguntou Hermione.  
— Acho que ele também gosta de mim — murmurei. — Ao menos, não me odeia.  
Elas deixaram de lado o choque e me pediram detalhes sobre eu e ele.

* * *

O jogo de quadribol foi um sucesso, mesmo sem Harry, que estava cumprindo detenção com Snape. O placar foi quatrocentos e cinquenta a quarenta. Tive pena da Corvinal — por dois segundos.  
Como eu já sabia o que aconteceria quando Harry voltasse da detenção — ele e Gina se beijariam na frente de todos —, fui ver Draco. Okay, isso foi só uma desculpa; eu iria vê-lo de todo jeito.  
Quando eu cheguei na ala hospitalar, encontrei Draco encarando o teto com expressão de tédio.  
— Hei. — Eu o beijei nos lábios. Ele sorriu e seus olhos se iluminaram de um jeito fofo.  
— Senti sua falta — disse. Admitir esse tipo de coisa ainda era uma tarefa difícil para ele. Percebi isso quando suas bochechas coraram, mas eu fingi não notar. Afinal, quando eu imaginaria algo assim com Draco? Sempre esperei vê-lo me atormentando.  
— Eu também. Eu puxei uma cadeira para perto dele. Foi quando as portas se abriram novamente e Pansy Parkinson entrou por elas.  
— Oi, meu an...  
— Céus — murmurei.  
— Aw, Draco — disse em sua irritante voz anasalada. — Acompanhado por uma sangue-ruim?  
Eu esperava qualquer coisa da parte dele, até mesmo uma mentira horrenda, mas fiquei em choque quando o ouvi dizer:  
— Não fale assim de minha namorada — disse rispidamente.  
— O QUÊ? — Parkinson quase gritou. — Como...? Ela é uma...  
— Cale a boca, Pansy — disse Draco. — E faça o favor de sair daqui.  
Se antes eu ficara chocada, agora aquilo não parecia nada demais. Pansy parecia ainda mais chocada que eu.  
— Você prefere uma... uma s...  
— Saia, Parkinson.  
Segurei-me para não rir da cara que ela fez. A menina correu para longe de nós, revoltada.  
Eu sorri, ainda em choque.  
— Desculpe por isso.  
— Não se desculpe por isso — eu disse.  
Eu o beijei com doçura e nem vi o tempo passar.

* * *

Nota da autora: GENTE, preciso de um momento ALOK primeiramente. DRACO, VEMK, OMG -Q Eu escrevi essa fic loucamente pra chegar nessa parte: ficar com Draco.

Agora, oi! Tudo bem?  
Preparem-se: o fim está próximo. É. =x  
Até logo!  
Beijos, Amy xx (04/09/2010) **  
**


	26. Epílogo: De uma hora para a outra

**Epílogo **  
_De uma hora para a outra, as coisas mudam. Nem sempre é fácil perceber isto. Ou aceitar._  


* * *

No dia seguinte, Draco teve alta.  
Eu saí com Harry, Rony e Hermione de dentro da sala comunal, rindo e conversando alto.  
— Ah, cala a boca. — Empurrei Rony e abracei Harry. Este era menos irritante que Rony sobre minha relação. Rony passara horas desde ontem me zoando por causa de meu relacionamento com Draco. Enquanto eu me agarrava a Harry, notei Draco de costas para a parede, com uma perna apoiada na mesma, os braços cruzados no peito, a camisa meio aberta, a gravata folgada. Seus cabelos loiros eram uma desordem sexy.  
— Draco! — Soltei Harry e o abracei, sorrindo animadamente. Pude ouvir seu riso.  
— Impossível ficar bravo com você — disse ele, parecendo mesmo um pouco bravo.  
— Por que você ficaria bravo comigo?  
— Você... Abraçando o Potter... — ele disse apenas isso.  
Eu ri.  
— Tudo isso de ciúmes? — Arqueei a sobrancelha.  
— Ah... Vamos para a aula?  
Essa eu deixei passar.  
As pessoas pareciam ofensivamente chocadas ao nos verem juntos. Ignoramos; não importava realmente. Ou era o que _eu_ pensava.  


* * *

O último período de Draco era livre e eu tive aula. Quando ela chegou ao fim, procurei Draco no primeiro lugar que eu pensei que ele pudesse estar.  
A Sala Precisa.  
— Draco?  
Ele sorriu ao me ver.  
Sem nada dizer, ele se sentou num banco e me puxou para o lado dele. Sentei e coloquei uma perna sobre a dele, apoiando o braço nela.  
— Por que você não desiste disso tudo? — perguntei.  
— Eu não quero falar sobre isso.  
— E sobre o que quer falar?  
— Sobre a pulseira.  
Pestanejei por um momento, sem entender.  
— O que tem a pulseira?  
— Fui eu quem te dei.  
Ironia do destino? Eu havia desprezado e ironizado a possibilidade de ter sido um sonserino. E, no entanto...  
— Nossa — murmurei.  
Ele riu. Eu meti um tapa no braço dele, seguido por mais alguns.  
— Ei!  
— Cara, você escondeu isso por todo esse tempo? — reclamei. — Que merda, eu fiquei super curiosa e...  
— Se eu te contasse na semana passada, o que você teria feito?  
Parei, sem palavras. Acho que eu teria lançado uma Maldição da Morte nele depois de estourar a pulseira.  
— Provavelmente a jogaria na sua cara — contei. Claro que não chegou nem perto da verdade.  
Ele assentiu.  
— Pois, então...  
— Ah, explica logo esses significados — ordenei.  
— Estão faltando os mil agradecimentos, abraços e beijos. Eu não esqueci.  
Arqueei a sobrancelha.  
— Explique-se.  
Ele fez aquela cara de "nossa!" e então pegou meu pulso com carinho, girando a pulseira.  
— Quando eu a comprei, escolhi os pingentes, justamente para terem significados específicos... — Ele riu, como se aquela fosse a coisa mais tola que fizera em sua vida. — A estrela... Okay, isso é muito piegas, mas é porque você é a estrela que ilumina as minhas noites. Sem você... eu estaria perdido.  
Quando eu imaginaria ouvir aquilo de uma pessoa como Malfoy, ainda mais quando _eu_ era o tipo de pessoa que ele mais repudiava? Isso era impressionante.  
— Esse rostinho feminino... Basicamente, é pelo fato de eu só enxergar você. Que piegas, por Merlim!  
— Continue!  
Ele riu.  
— Okay... — Ele abaixou a cabeça. — Ah, eu não posso dizer isso!  
— Draco Malfoy, se você não me disser _agora_... — comecei, num tom irritado.  
— Okay, okay. — Ele pegou a chave e o coração. — Só você tem a chave para abrir meu coração.  
Eu sorri.  
— E esse cristal... Ele tem várias faces, assim como você. Sinto que às vezes você finge ser mais forte do que é realmente ao querer assumir os meus problemas, mas não importa o quanto você se esconda... Eu sempre posso ver através de ti.  
Eu não queria chorar na frente dele e mostrar o quão fraca eu era, ainda mais ele mesmo já tendo dito que vira minha vulnerabilidade. Para esquecer a vontade tosca de chorar, eu o agarrei e beijei sua boca com muita vontade.  
Momentos perfeitos como aquele não duram para sempre... infelizmente. Para ressaltar isso, uma coruja negra pousou perto de mim e bicou suavemente minha perna, pedindo atenção. Era Edwin.  
— Hey. — Alisei suas penas e puxei o bilhete preso a perna dele.

****

_Gabriela,_

Preciso que você venha imediatamente à minha sala.

Atenciosamente,  
Alvo Dumbledore.

****

Levantei o olhar para Draco. O que dizer a ele?  
— Eu preciso ir — eu disse.  
— Por quê?  
— Preciso falar com Dumbledore. Ele diz que é urgente.  
Draco apenas assentiu, meio cabisbaixo e eu o deixei. Corri em direção à sala do diretor e adentrei o lugar sem bater.  
— O que houve, professor? — perguntei, assim que passei pela porta.  
— Tenho uma nova missão para você.  
Dumbledore olhou para a mão enegrecida e suspirou.  
— Preciso que você encontre e destrua um objeto.  
— Objeto? Que objeto?  
— Algo de muita importância para Voldemort. Algo além das horcruxes. Algo que se destrói da mesma maneira.  
— Por quê?  
Dumbledore me lançou um olhar significativo e eu entendi que deveria confiar nele sem questionar.  
— Okay, professor.  
— Quero que faça isso sozinha. Não conte a ninguém; isso inclui Harry, Sr. Weasley e a Srtª. Granger.  
— Entendi — eu disse. — Mas o que eu devo procurar?  
— Infelizmente, eu não sei, .  
Encarei meus sapatos, e uma pequena ruga surgiu entre minhas sobrancelhas. Eu estava preocupada.  
— Professor... O que acontecerá se eu não conseguir achar esse objeto?  
Dumbledore se sentou numa posição mais ereta.  
— Podem haver duas opções, minha jovem — disse. — Poderia não acontecer nada, ou...  
— Ou?  
— Só o futuro nos dirá.  
Assenti.  
— Compreendo.  
— Creio que saiba que isso é crucial? — perguntou.  
— Tanto quanto destruir as horcruxes.  
Foi a vez dele assentir.  
— Isso é bom... Agora creio que a senhorita já possa se retirar. Estou esperando por Harry.  
Minha expressão preocupada se agravou.  
— É hoje. — Arfei.  
Baixei a cabeça, sentindo meus olhos arderem com as lágrimas repentinas. Lutei contra o choro e ganhei. Era hora de aprender a lidar com as emoções. Eu passaria por momentos difíceis.  
— Professor, deixe-me ajudá-lo com isso.  
— Você não pode me ajudar.  
— EU JÁ ESTOU CANSADA DE OUVIR TODOS ME DIZEREM QUE EU NÃO POSSO AJUDAR! — Eu já nem tinha mais senso do ridículo.  
Dei-lhe as costas e passei as mãos pelos cabelos, quase como se quisesse arrancá-los. Eu podia ajudar, ele sabia disso; ele não _queria_ deixar que eu ajudasse, era esse o fato.  
— Eu posso subir naquela torre e tirar o senhor e o Draco de lá, e o senhor sabe que posso!  
— O menino Malfoy concorda com isso? — retrucou.  
— Ele está assustado demais para ver o que é melhor para ele.  
— Não vamos interferir a menos que ele permita.  
Eu o encarei. Em minha expressa, estava estampado o desafio e a teimosia.  
— Tenho que convencê-lo — eu disse.  
Sem mais, virei-me com determinação e voltei a Sala Precisa.  
Ele vai ter que me ouvir.  


* * *

— Draco. — Eu acabara de adentrar a Sala Precisa. Meu tom de voz era vazio e seco.  
Ele pareceu surpreso.  
— Hey... Eu preciso ficar sozinho um pouco...  
— Pra planejar o resto do ataque. — Meu tom foi ríspido.  
Ele não disse nada. Apenas pediu que eu compreendesse com aqueles olhos que iluminavam a minha vida. Era o tipo de pedido que eu não rejeitava... e que, no entanto, não podia aceitar.  
— Não venha me dizer que você não tem opção — eu disse. — Eu sei que isso não é verdade. Estou aqui e eu te amo; jamais deixaria que ele te machucasse.  
— Ele machucaria _você_ — disse, num sussurro quase que inaudível.  
— Não — eu disse. — Não.  
— Você não sabe do que ele é capaz.  
— Sim, eu sei muito bem do que ele é capaz. Mas você não sabe do que _eu_ capaz.  
Ele suspirou e me puxou para um abraço. Suspirei e inalei seu perfume intoxicante. Jamais suportaria perdê-lo de forma alguma.  
— É muita pressão, sabe?  
— Eu sei, mas eu estou aqui; divida comigo. Não precisa aguentar tudo sozinho.  
Ele se afastou para me olhar nos olhos, segurando minhas mãos.  
— Não posso.  
Eu ia replicar, mas ele me beijou, e eu simplesmente esqueci do mundo. A vida era tão mais fácil assim.  
— Eu não quero você pelo castelo essa noite — disse Draco, de pois de finalizar aquele beijo com deliciosos selinhos, me olhando nos olhos. — Fique na torre da Grifinória.  
Eu me soltei de seu abraço e o fitei. — Desculpe, querido, mas se você vai lutar, eu também vou. Do meu lado da força. Não vou permitir que seus amigos Comensais machuquem meus amigos e nem a mim. Mas se isso acontecer, vou levar muitos comigo, pode crer.  
Eu me afastei dele, em direção a porta.  
— , faça o que peço. Por mim.  
Eu encarei o chão antes de olhá-lo pela última vez antes de sair.  
— Por que não vem você comigo? — retruquei. — Acabaríamos aqui essa briga.  


* * *

Quando cheguei à torre da Grifinória, fui abordada por meus amigos. Todos estavam aflitos.  
— O que está acontecendo? — Era o que eles queriam saber, basicamente. Levei uns dois minutos para compreender o que eles queriam; estavam todos nervosos e enrolados.  
Senti vontade de chorar outra vez.  
— Vocês devem fazer o que Harry mandou — eu disse. — Sem questionar. Tomem cuidado. Eu preciso...  
Eu não entendi o que estava fazendo até me ver encarando Dumbledore, na entrada de sua sala.  
— Professor... — comecei, mas nada havia que eu pudesse falar. Então... eu o abracei brevemente e depois murmurei: — Eu fracassei.  
Eu estava prestes a correr quando ele disse:  
— É nos momentos mais sombrios que devemos nos lembrar de acender a luz.  


* * *

— O que vai acontecer hoje? — Rony perguntou mais uma vez.  
— Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Ron — murmurei, sentada no chão, na escada da torre da Grifinória.  
— Mas...  
— Apenas façam o que Harry pediu para fazerem — eu disse. — Eu vou ajudar de outra maneira.  
Rony já ia protestar, mas Hermione interferiu.  
— Vamos, Rony!  
Ele, Hermione, Gina, Neville e Luna se foram, deixando-me ali, sozinha.  
— Hora de começar a agir — murmurei comigo mesma.  


* * *

Uma hora inteira se passou antes que Draco saísse da Sala Precisa. Eu pretendia dar uma boa surra nos Comensais, e até mesmo em Draco, mas esqueci completamente da parte do livro que fala que ele saiu da Sala Precisa usando a Mão da Glória. Apenas o portador enxerga, e quando voltei a ver, eles estavam longe.  
Logo apareceu muita coisa para se fazer. Havia membros da Ordem por todo lado, assim como membros da AD e muitos Comensais. Logo me vi travando uma batalha com dois deles.  
— _Avada Kedavra_! — bradou um deles.  
Mergulhei no chão bem a tempo; a maldição errou por milímetros meu rosto.  
— Filho de uma p... — Mal tive tempo de xingar; o outro já me atacava.  
— _Crucio_!  
— _Protego_!  
O homem voou com um poder de meu feitiço e foi cair no chão, a metros de mim. O outro lançou cinco Maldições da Morte seguidas, e fui aí que eu me irritei de vez.  
— _Avada_... — comecei  
— _Estupefaça_! — bradou Remo Lupim.  
Eu fiquei encarando o corpo inerte do maldito que tentara me matar dez vezes em um minuto. Não queria ver a expressão no rosto de Lupim.  
— Você ia matá-lo — disse ele.  
— Esse não é o meu melhor dia — eu disse, levantando um Comensal que tentava se aproximar sorrateiramente pelo tornozelo com o Feitiço Levicorpus. Joguei-o contra a parede repetidas vezes até que ele desmaiou e eu o deixei cair no chão.  
— Mantenha a calma — pediu Lupim. — Lembre-se de quem você é.  
Respirei fundo e me virei ao sentir a aproximação de alguém.  
— _Avada Kedavra_! — foi o que eu ouvi.  
— _Protego_!  
Olhei para o corpo morto aos meus pés. Deus, foi por tão pouco!  
— Eu matei — eu disse. — Céus, eu matei!  
Lupim segurou minha mão.  
— Você se defendeu.  
Nestes poucos segundos de distração, dois Comensais apareceram, e eu estava tão desligada que perdi minha varinha.  
O homem enorme e nojento me olhou.  
— Dá até pena de te matar, criança. Sem varinha, desprotegida... tão bonita...  
— Desgraçado — Balancei a cabeça. — _Estupefaça_!  
Ele caiu do outro lado do corredor, desacordado.  
— Idiota — murmurei. — _Accio Varinha_!  
Com minha varinha em mãos, logo voltei a lutar.  
O homem com quem eu lutava correu em direção à torre de Astronomia, a torre mais alta. Eu já sabia o que estava por vir. Sabia que era agora que tudo começava. E isso só me deixou ainda mais revoltada.  
Após um momento de hesitação, corri atrás do Comensal. Era Greyback, o lobisomem filho da mãe.  
Ele me deu um tapa na cara e eu voei longe. Isso doeu. Mas aí, quando eu tentei me levantar, ele já estava lá em cima, com os outros dois Comensais desgraçados.  
Eu já ia atrás dele.  
— Fique aqui, Srtª. .  
— Não, Snape. _Não_.  
Ele olhou para mim, irritado consigo mesmo.  
— Acha que eu estou feliz? — Um raio verde passou por cima de minha cabeça. — Pois não estou. Mas eu preciso ir. Portanto, fique aqui, .  
Ele não precisou pedir outra vez; logo tinha muita coisa para eu fazer. E eu não pude subir.  
— Avada Kedavra! — ouvi alguém dizer.  
— Filho da mãe!  
Por pouco não fui atingida. Só de raiva, arremessei-o contra a parede com força bruta.  
Olhei para a escada e vi Draco, Snape e os Comensais em fuga. Eu não podia deixá-los fugir. Corri o mais depressa que pude, mas havia tanto sangue no chão que eu acabei caindo e me sujando. Passei a mão no nariz, enxugando meu próprio sangue, e depois corri como se minha vida dependesse disso. Logo percebi que eu tinha companhia; Harry também corria comigo. Não olhei para ele e me esforcei ainda mais.  
Estávamos no terreno do lado de fora do castelo, perto dos portões. Harry conseguiu passar por mim, me deixando para trás. Quando eu cheguei à cena, Harry já discutia com Snape e Draco torturava Harry.  
— Impedimenta!  
Draco olhou para mim e quando seu olhar encontrou o meu, ele baixou os olhos. Parecia constrangido.  
— Você não vai machucar meus amigos, Draco. Não vai.  
Ele olhou para o chão e se virou para partir.  
— Então é isso? Você vai embora? — perguntei rispidamente.  
— Tenho que ir.  
— Pelo amor de Deus, Draco — gritei. — Você sabe que não precisa! Você vai porque quer!  
— Não é assim.  
— Você vai me deixar?  
— Vou.  
Suspirei.  
— Acabou tudo, então?  
Você se tornaria uma Comensal por mim? — perguntou.  
Eu ri, sem humor.  
— Prefiro morrer a ser Comensal — eu disse.  
— Então...  
— Não vá. — Eu peguei suas mãos e as apertei entre as minhas. — Eu te amo. Não me deixe.  
— Não podemos ficar juntos. É perigoso para nós dois.  
Soltei suas mãos, lutando contra meus sentimentos.  
— Então vá. — Quando ele já estava de costas, eu acrescentei: — Espero viver para te ver de novo, Malfoy. E também espero que _você_ sobreviva.  
Ele me lançou um olhar tão intenso que por um minuto me fez pensar que ele fosse mudar de ideia.  
— Não dá certo. Não quando eu sou um Comensal e você uma garota da Ordem da Fênix.  
— Adeus, Draco.  
Eu me virei e lancei um Feitiço Estuporante tão forte no Comensal que brigava com Hagrid que eu provavelmente o matei. Malfoy ainda me olhava, e logo ouvi a voz gélida de Snape:  
Vá, Draco.  
E ele se virou e foi embora para longe de mim. Para onde eu não mais poderia alcançá-lo.  
Enquanto o observava partir, deixando-me para trás, arrasada, eu sabia que iria bem longe por ele. Que seria capaz de dar a minha vida para vê-lo bem. Feliz._Vivo_.  
Eu só não sabia se ele faria o mesmo por mim.  
Enquanto as lágrimas rolavam por meu rosto, olhei para Harry e vi que ele também me olhava. Seus olhos expressavam o mesmo que os meus.  
A dor.  
— Tudo vai ficar bem — disse-lhe. — Só não sei quando.  
Então, estendi minha mão para ele, entrelaçando nossos dedos, enquanto tornávamos a caminhar, agora para apagar o fogo na cabana de Hagrid e seguir para onde o corpo de Dumbledore jazia, morto e literalmente quebrado.  


* * *

Nada mais me importava. Parecia impossível que eu um dia tivesse me sentido feliz ao pisar nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Agora tudo o que eu queria era estar ao lado de Voldemort, uma espiã infiltrada, matando todos os Comensais. E chutando o traseiro de Draco.  
Hagrid e Harry se matavam — metaforicamente — para apagar o fogo da cabana com jatos mínimos. Eu olhei para a cabana e lancei um jato com a força de minha raiva.  
Foi muita coisa.  
Fomos para o lado da torre de astronomia. Minha blusa do uniforme estava completamente destroçada; só cobria meus seios. Havia buracos em minha saia e a gravata com o leão da Grifinória nem existia mais. Eu sangrava pelo nariz e pela boca, haviam cortes por meus braços, até na barriga, já que estava exposta. Com a varinha na mão, cheguei perto de Dumbledore, morto e quebrado. As pessoas choravam e algumas me olhavam, chocadas. Logo me via braçada com a profª Mcgonagall.  
Nada mais seria como antes. _Nada_.  


* * *

Era o funeral de Dumbledore. Eu queria ir embora, fazer qualquer coisa. Fazer alguma coisa.  
Eu encarava a Floresta Proibida segurando as lágrimas. Desde a noite anterior àquela, nenhuma lágrima fora derramada por mim — com exceção àquele momento em que tive que assistir Draco partir. Mas depois, mantive-me fria, tentando _não sentir_. Perdi Dumbledore, e Draco...  
— Você vai com a gente, né? — perguntou Rony.  
— Não — eu disse. — Vocês têm que me perdoar, mas eu não posso ir com vocês.  
— E por que não? — Era Hermione quem perguntava. Havia censura na voz dela.  
— Hermione, os destinos de vocês estão traçados, sem mim. Se eu for com vocês... as coisas podem sair muito erradas. Eu _não posso_ mudar o que está para acontecer. Não posso.  
Ela assentiu.  
— O que vai fazer, então? — perguntou.  
— Também tenho uma missão — eu disse. — Tenho muito o que fazer também.  
— Dumbledore? — perguntou Rony.  
— Dumbledore — eu disse, apenas.  
Eu abracei cada um dos três.  
— Vamos precisar ficar unidos de hoje em diante. Os tempos difíceis só começaram.  
Segurei a pulseira dourada que eu ainda usava como se minha vida dependesse disso. Fechei os olhos, enquanto a leve brisa mexia com meus cabelos, e uma lágrima rolou por meu rosto e caiu na mão que eu segurava. Em minha mente, dois rostos me assombravam, um mais que o outro.  
Dumbledore se fora para sempre.  
Draco me deixou.  
Abracei-me, como se isso pudesse juntar meus pedaços, mas não podia.  
A vida seria incerta. Meu conto de fadas acabara.  
E o pesadelo ainda estava por começar.  


* * *

Fim.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** E o esperado momento chegou! Finalmente finalizei a minha fanfic. Foi a primeira a ser finalizada!  
Quero agradecer à Dhey, minha amiga, primeira a ler a fiction, e a que me incentivou a postar, juntamente com Sally, que foi importantíssima também. E quero agradecer à você que está lendo essa n/a agora. OBRIGADA. Serei grata, eternamente.  
E agora... Surpresinha para vocês! BLLL NÃO ACABA AQUI! Em breve, vocês verão Bleeding Love Life Lies II. Quero todo mundo lendo e comentando quando entrar no site! Posso adiantar para vocês que, obviamente, é a minha versão do 'Relíquias da Morte', mas devo avisar que não é tão fiel à historia original como nesta primeira parte. Esperem e vocês verão!  
Por ora, me despeço. Me procurem se quiserem e eu posso informar tudo o que quiserem sobre BLLL II. Sempre que tiver novidades, vou postar no twitter com a tag #BLLL, e se quiserem usar a tag, sintam-se à vontade!

Acho que agora eu meureço um reviewzinho, né? Minhas leitoras aqui no FF são muito más e não comentam =(

Nos 'veremos' em breve! Beijos, Amanda (02/10/2010).  
**  
**


End file.
